


Pirates! Band of Fanfics (Warning: Mostly Scarftain)

by Fandom_Fun_Times



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: "these two have HISTORY", ;-;, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Captain is a bi disaster, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Might get steamy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Scarf is so gay, So is Black Bellamy, iDK tho, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fun_Times/pseuds/Fandom_Fun_Times
Summary: Sooo this fandom is SO SMALL and underrated so I'm hoping this will help my fellow pirate lovers. As the title says, these will probably all have Scarftain ._. I might throw in some Black Bellamy x PC or some fun stuff like that
Relationships: Black Bellamy & Pirate With A Scarf, Black Bellamy/Pirate with a Scarf, Pirate Captain/Pirate with a Scarf
Comments: 37
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the book! Quick introduction: Hi, Evan, they/them and involved in a lot of fandoms. Like, a lot. So this'll be fun. I'm writing the first one chapter right now! Hope you enjoy!!!


	2. Don't Be Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is totally suspicious.

Something was up.

Bellamy could feel it in his bones. He peered over his mug as he sipped his grog. He'd been watching the Pirate Captain all evening, and he knew something was wrong.

It was the Pirate Captain's first trip back to the Barnacle's Face since the Queen issued the 100,000 doubloons on his head. And boy, was the crowd excited. After all, the new most famous pirate in the world was certainly something to fuss over.

Of course, Bellamy was still cross about losing his title, but that wasn't what was on his mind right now. What _was_ on his mind was the fact that the Captain's eyes had seemed, well, somehow different. He was his normal, oddly optimistic self; he laughed with his crew, retold his tale of his glorious fight against the queen, ogled and flirt with the dames in the bar. But there were moments in which Bellamy saw bright sparks in his eyes, more color in his face, a wider smile, even. But it seemed to come and go, and Bellamy could not put his finger on where it came from. All he knew was that after the moments had passed, the Captain appeared a bit like a lost puppy; saddish, lonely, _lovesick_ , even. It was too out of character for Bellamy to not acknowledge.

"Liz?" He glanced over at his partner, who turned from her chat with Peg-Leg to acknowledge him. "Lemme ask you something."

"Yes, you could use a new getup."

"Wha-- no!" Bellamy glared at her, now suddenly self-conscious. "No, I'm asking about the Pirate Captain!"

"Ugh, _again_ with the Pirate Captain?" Liz rolled her eyes and smirked at Peg-Leg Hastings, who smirked back before she continued. "Anymore about him and people will start to think you two are _mateys_ , if you get what I'm playing at." 

The two companions laughed as Bellamy's face grew slightly embarrassed and more frustrated. "What I'm _trying_ to say here is, I'm not the only one who thinks he's acting weird, right? He's just had random outbursts of happiness all night!"

"Well, he did just replace you as the most wanted pirate--"

"Okay, _okay_ , I get it," Bellamy cut Peg-Leg off, finishing off his grog and slamming his mug down on the bar for a refill. "Still, I think I should talk to him."

"Pfft," Liz and Hastings chuckled. "Get ouuut." 

"I'm serious! I think he's been poisoned or something!"

"I think _you've_ had too much grog, you pint o' hogwash," Peg-Leg laughed, clapping him on the back. " _You_ actually want to have a _genuine_ conversation with the Pirate Captain? Give me a break."

"I mean it!" Bellamy chugged his drink the minute it had been refilled before slamming it down and wiping his lips. "I'm..." He stumbled a little, because although he refused to admit it, yes, he had been drinking a lot while lost in thought."I'm gonna check on him."

He made his way towards the Captain, pausing only briefly in indignance as he heard his friends laughing behind him. After a moment to collect himself, he continued walking over to the Captain yet once again was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it again. The sparks. The wider grin.

Yet the Captain wasn't really doing much of anything. He was sitting in his crew's normal booth, laughing with them and gulping down some grog. He looked over to respond to the weird pale pirate.... Was it Alby...? Who cared, Bellamy couldn't remember any of their names anyways. In any case, the Captain looked over at the white one, sparks gone. Glanced to his right, the sparks returned. Looked over at the oddly attractive one with the orange beard, no sparks. Leaned over to the one he called Number Two, put an arm around his shoulder while they laughed, and--

 _Oh._ Bellamy couldn't help chuckling. Oh, he was sure he got it, now.

He watched the crew slowly disband to each have their own fun unt the only ones left at the table we're the Pirate Captain and his first mate. After a few minutes (and a couple of more pints), Number Two stood up and, although Bellamy couldn't hear him properly, he assumed he was going off on his own and inviting the Captain to join. The Captain chuckled and waved him off, the two exchanging smiles before Number Two made his way off. And there it was. The lovesick puppy smile on the Pirate's face once again.

Cue Black Bellamy sliding into the booth, right next to the Captain.

"Heeey, how've ya been, Captain?"

"Huh?" It seemed as though the Pirate Captain hadn't even realized Black Bellamy's presence yet. To be fair, he didn't seem any more sober than Bellamy. "Oh, Bellamy! Didn't think I'd see you here!"

"Um... Okay," Bellamy couldn't help chuckling. "I come here all the time, but... Look, tha-that's not what I came to discuss!" Bellamy slung an arm around the Pirate Captain's shoulder. "First, I'd just like to say, _congratulations_ on the new bounty on your head."

"I can't tell..." The Captain paused. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not, but frankly, I'm too busy to care right now." He gave a smirk before gulping down another pint, which Bellamy almost scoffed at from the Captain's newfound confidence against him. Still, he was going to get what he came for.

"I'm serious!" Bellamy shook the Captain good-naturedly. "It's a big step up!"

"You're not angry, then?"

"Oh no, I'm totally planning on dueling you at some point." Bellamy chuckled and looked into his now empty mug before tossing it aside. "But that's not why I'm here."

"No? Well, what is it, then?" Captain suddenly looked up, to which Bellamy looked up as well and saw the lanky first mate staring back at them. He could see a wordless exchange between the two, and he was sure it had something to do with him, judging by the way Number Two had his hand on the handle of his cutlass. Without a word, the Captain slightly smiled assuringly back at him-- sparkling puppy eyes, of course-- and waved the idea away, and the first mate went about his business after one more suspicious glance.

Bellamy watched the lanky man walk away, and with him, the sparkles in the Captain's eyes were replaced with lovesickness. Oh, yeah. It was all coming together.

"So, got a thing for blonds or what?"

The Captain immediately snapped out of it this time. "I-I beg your pardon!?"

"Don't get me wrong, he's not bad looking! Not much of any curve, but hey, that's my taste."

"What--!?" The Captain sat up straighter. "What are you implying here, Bellamy!?"

"That one. The twig in blue?" Bellamy gestured over to Number Two, who seemed to be holding a tentative conversation with that pirate with gout... Whatever his name was. "You like him, don't you?"

"Well, of course I do! What, do you not like your first mate, Bellamy?"

"I--!" Bellamy smacked his forehead. "I'm saying if he was an unhappy, unsatisfied wife whose husband was never home, you'd--"

" _Sweet Neptune's lips,_ Bellamy!" the Captain immediately hushed him, face turning red as he slammed down a half finished drink. "What do you take me for!? No, it's nothing like that!"

There were a few moments of silence as Bellamy finished off the Captain's abandoned mug.

"So you love him, then."

"And I don't know what to _do_ about it!" The Captain whined, holding his face in his hands.

"How long ago did _that_ start?"

"...u-uh, on no related circumstances, how-how long have you suspected?"

"Oh, please," Bellamy growled, laughing. "The first time you brought him in here, I'd have sworn you kidnapped him just as you would a maiden!"

"...well, isn't that nice." The Captain grumbled, letting his hands fall back to the table. 

"Does he know?"

"By no means."

"Does your crew know?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Huh," Bellamy thought aloud, slouching in the seat now. 

"Why are you so curious, anyhow?"

"Because!" Bellamy laughed. "I've never seen you like this before, man! You look at him with more love than you've looked at Liz or... Or ham, even!"

"What!? Ah, don't be daft, Bellamy," the Captain growled. "I'd never--" 

"Captain?" Speak of the devil.

"Ah!" The Captain jumped a little in his seat before smiling at his first mate m "What can I do for you, Number Two?" 

"Yes, um..." Said Number Two glanced over at Bellamy with obvious distrust and wariness in his eyes. "I thought we should be heading off now. Half the crew has passed out by now."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course!" The Pirate Captain cleared his throat. "Just, uh, g-give us a moment more, okay? Then we'll be off to sleep with the cozy rock of the sea!"

"Right, Captain," Number Two smiled back, giving Bellamy one more glance that suddenly gave Bellamy the feeling he'd have a confrontation sooner or later. 

The Captain was still smiling as his first mate walked away, causing Bellamy to smirk at him until he noticed. "Oh, what now!?"

"See? I told ya."

The Captain growled, though it was moreof a childish, pouty manner than a hostile manner. "Any other night, and I'd have already had you on your knees with my cutlass to your throat. But tonight..." The Captain yawned and stretched out his arms, almost hitting Bellamy in the process. "Well, I'm afraid I'm a bit out of state for that right now."

"You don't say," Bellamy chuckled. "...so when do you plan on telling him?"

"Ohh," the Captain groaned. "Can't it just be buried with me?"

"Hey, it's your heartbreak, not mine." Bellamy popped his back and stood up. "Though, I don't think you have to worry about any women getting in the way. That guy is definitely into dudes."

"Y-You think so?" The Captain grinned hopefully, adjusting his hat on his head.

"Nothing's gonna happen if you don't say anything soon, though," Bellamy shrugged, helping Captain to his feet. "Trust me on that."

"Oh, well, I suppose..." The Pirate Captain suddenly glared at him in a way that he assumed was intended to be intimidating, but instead looked more embarrassed than anything. "Now listen, I don't want to hear a word about you spreading this to anyone, or I swear upon the Pirate King himself, I'll--"

"Whoa, buddy, _relax._ " Bellamy calmed him, raising his hands in surrender. "I don't go blabbing about who's into who unless they give me the okay. I'm not that big an asshole, you know."

"Oh, really?" The Captain smiled. "Well, it's hard to tell with all the crap that goes out of your mouth, Bellamy."

And for the first time since-- well, anytime-- the two could be seen laughing together, almost as if they liked each other-- which of course, they didn't. They were rivals, after all. Still, it was a very confusing sight to see, especially for the worrying Pirate with a Scarf, who decided it was time they load up and head back to the boat as he walked towards the Captain.

"Captain," Scarf spoke after the laughing fit had calmed down, gently touching the Captain's shoulder. "We should be going now, sir."

"Oh no, quite right, quite right," Captain reiterated, now leaning on the Pirate with a Scarf slightly. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Bellamy!"

"Look forward to running you through next time, Cap'n!" Bellamy called out, laughing as they walked away before returning back to his seat with Liz and Hastings.

~~

"Er, uh, Captain?" The Pirate with a Scarf was sitting in a chair next to the Captain's hammock. He'd just managed to get the Captain undressed and ready for bed, which wasn't easy, considering the older man was putting nearly all of his weight on him at one point. "If-If I may ask, what was all that back there? Between you and Black Bellamy?"

"Hm? Oh, that!?" The Captain chuckled, stroking he sleeping Polly's feathers. "Well, you know, just... Having a chat."

"...r-right." Scarf raised an eyebrow, having not quite received the answer he was looking for. "If you don't mind my asking... What exactly did you chat about? He didn't say anything... You know... Cruel to you. Did he?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" The Captain assured, waving his hand. "We were just talking about..." The Captain suddenly appeared slightly embarrassed, much to the Pirate with a Scarf's chagrin. "...love?" 

"Love?"

"Yes, love! You know, like things you love!" The Pirate Captain chuckled nervously, though Scarf didn't seem to notice. "You know, uh, ham?? And, uh, treasure?? And of course, Polly!"

"...right." Scarf supposed the Captain wouldn't remember much anyways, what with all the grog he'd been drinking. "Well," he stood up, petting Polly's feathers for just a second. "I suppose I should go back to my cabin, then--"

"Wait!" The Captain called out, grabbing Scarf's hand, as he was too drunk to realize what he'd done. Scarf looked at him in surprise, face a slight shade of pink, but didn't speak or pull away.

"Er, would you mind staying until I fall asleep, Number Two?" The Captain asked sincerely. "Just for tonight."

The Pirate with a Scarf couldn't refuse. He wasn't sure why the Captain had asked him to do such a thing, but he was sure it was for a good reason. 

"Alright, then, Captain," he promised. "I'll stay, just for tonight."


	3. A Sudden Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have my own idea of where the Pirate with a Scarf came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little OOC ;-; I got really wrapped up in the moment

The morning a certain first mate's new life would begin, the sky was a dark blue with mere slivers of red beginning to peek through. The whole ship was silent, aside from the usual shivers of timbers, occasional gulls, and, of course, the snoring of the crew below deck.

Fortunately for him, no one so much as stirred as the young man crept around the ship, carefully grabbing supplies he assumed he'd need for the new journey. Food, a couple changes of clothing, (somewhat) fresh water, and, of course, the bright red scarf he so treasured.

_Scarf._ the word suddenly echoed through the blonde's head as he fiddled with the tassels of his new namesake. That was the nickname his new, shall we say, _companion_ had designated him as. It was a bit odd, your new name being bestowed solely for a meaningful accessory. Then again, the Pirate with a Scarf chuckled, this was the man who called himself the Pirate Captain.

After taking one last look into his knapsack, he decided that it was time to leave. He'd written a note, leaving it in his hammock for the captain to find. Surely, he'd write, of course. Perhaps, he'd run into them again, someday. With a deep breath and a moment to collect himself, he turned to go--

"Edmund?" He turned to see the face of a woman with hair as light as his own and a face aged with love and care. Following behind her, who else would it be but the Captain of the ship, standing rather intimidatingly with crossed arms and a look that demanded an explanation.

"Oh," the Pirate with a Scarf exclaimed a bit sheepishly, taking a step back and rubbing his arm. "He-Hello, Mother." He looked up at the captain, who, although had significantly darker hair, shared the same piercing blue eyes as the caught runaway. "Morning, Father."

***FLASHBACK***

It was a bit unconventional, really, the story of how Scarf's parents came to fall in love. Maudeline Williams was a woman raised in such a way that almost rivaled the Queen's childhood. She was properly educated, had several servants, and was raised very strictly about proper manners. Despite the many luxuries, there was nothing more she craved than the love of her parents, who constantly seemed to almost forget they even _had_ a daughter.

Shortly after she had completed her education at boarding school, her parents decided to celebrate her return with a journey out to sea. This, however, would prove to be a poor idea, for the pirate Dark Dagger had been terrorizing the seas as of late. And soon, he'd be making an unexpected visit.

Maudeline was awoken from her slumber by the sound of a large crack in the ship's side, followed by stomping and yelling above deck. She'd heard many tales of the dangers of pirates from her father, but she'd never thought she'd ever come across such an experience herself. She heard sounds of gold pouring into treasure chests, people being thrown overboard, swords clashing and flesh being pierced. Without so much as a sound, she crept up to the deck and peered over the side to see the ship slowly sinking further into the deep, secretive sea. 

Fearing for her life, Maudeline crept around the edge of the boat, praying she wouldn't be seen. Whether by fate or pure, dumb luck, she managed to creep onto the pirate ship and run below deck, where she hid in a barrel of apples and, with her quivering, small frame and tears running down her face, fell asleep.

She was found in the morning, when she quickly awoke to see a group of tall, intimidating men staring at her, weapons bared. She begged and pleaded for her life until the Captain, Dark Dagger himself, appeared. His presence only made her shake more until he reached out and took her hand. He told her that she would not be harmed nor taken advantage of. She would receive her own private quarters, with which she could do as she pleased. However, he warned, she would surely never be able to return home, and she'd have to prepare them fresh meals every night. 

After that, the ship began to change a lot. Dark Dagger was true to his word, and not so much as a finger was laid on her. In exchange, Maudeline honored the deal and would prepare the crew food with whatever they had every night. However, the longer she stayed aboard the ship, the closer a connection she felt to the crew. They treated her with respect and kindness, and should anyone dare to even _try_ to hurt her, they would be there too set the person straight. Before any of them realized, she'd found herself caring for them as her own, tending to them in sickness and teaching the more illiterate ones how to read and write properly. She finally felt as though she'd had a family who loved her.

One day, after a particularly successful treasure hunt on a deserted island, Dark Dagger asked to take a walk with Maudeline. He praised her for how far she'd come, how much she'd been through, and everything's she'd done for him and the crew. He then knelt down in the sand and asked for her hand in marriage, which she happily accepted.

The two were wed on Blood Island, and afterwards, they went on honeymoon in the Bahamas. A few months, later, Maudeline had a noticeable bump, and that was when the great, feared, merciless Dark Dagger broke down in happiness as he realized he was to be a father.

The birth was rather stressful, considering their weren't exactly many doctors in the pirate kingdom, but eventually, the whole crew was giving teary-eyed stares and ear-to-ear smiles at a newborn baby with tiny blond hairs and eyes as pale as his father's; this boy, after "Briney Terror" and "Baby Weevil" were riled out, was to be named Edmund. The whole night was spent celebrating, with cheers of what a great man he'd grow up to be and how he'd be an pirate more feared than his father.

The boy grew up surrounded by love and encouragement. He was rather advanced, as far as babies go, learning to sit up and crawl, then walk and run at a fast pace. He'd spend every night reading stories with his mother. He grew to love books so much that it grew to the point where his parents had to cut him off after a certain number of books ("A future pirate captain needs a good rest, after all!" Dark Dagger would bellow, laughing and snuggling his son). When he finally _did_ fall asleep, it was only with a bright red baby blanket his mother had made him. By the time he was ten years old, he had learned to write and read at a young adult reading level, to which his mother rewarded him by presenting him with a scarf made from his old blanket, freshly washed and delicately handled and remade.

When Edmund wasn't building his education, his father and the crew would be training him to be the greatest pirate that ever lived. They taught him swordfighting, map reading, star reading, evasive maneuvers, and, as any pirate would, how to woo damsels ("Oh, please, your father could _never_ get any of those to work on me," his mother would laugh as his father attempted to hide his embarrassed face). As he got older, he'd train with a more experienced crew member, all the way up to the day he defeated his father in battle.

He was only seventeen at the time, but endless years of training and pushing himself further had led Edmund to this moment. Sweat was dripping down his forehead as he held the tip of his sword to Dark Dagger's chest. Said pirate captain, who had been kicked to the ground, looked around for his sword, only to realize that it had been kicked behind his son, who was smirking at him triumphantly. After a small moment to catch his breath, Dagger let out a laugh and stood up as he put his hands up in surrender. 

"Well, whaddya know, boys!?* He cheered, grabbing his son's hand and raising it with his own. "He's done it! My son's done it!"

The crew broke out into cheers, his mother included, as Edmund stood there, grinning proudly at this pivotal pirate milestone. He let out a surprised nose as his father lifted him into his shoulders. 

"Set a course for Blood Island!! Grog for everybody tonight!!" Dagger cheered, setting off more pleased cheers as the crew chanted, "Edmund! Edmund! Edmund!"

Said boy couldn't help but be very proud as he looked out at his family. What more could he ask for? They had nothing but praise and encouragement to offer, he received an advanced education, and he had been just defeated one of the best pirates to sail the seven seas-- who also happened to be his father.

Dark Dagger grinned, setting his son down and clapping a hand on his shoulder as the crew moved to their positions to sail to Blood Island. "I'm so proud of you, my son."

Edmund gave a slightly shy but clearly proud and cheerful grin. "Thank you, Father."

"Your mother and I have always been proud, watching the man you've grown up to become," Dagger continued as Maudeline made her way over to embrace her child. "And now, to see you so close to becoming a captain yourself! _Haha!_ It's exhilarating for all of us!"

Edmund's smile only faltered for just a second, quickly covered up by an amused yet slightly confused chuckle. "I'm sorry?"

"Why, my boy, don't tell me you've forgotten!" Dark Dagger chuckled. "Once you've turned eighteen, you'll be forming a crew of your own!" His father turned and started dreamily at the water. "You'll have your own group of scallywags and coves to boss around. Like me!" Dagger yelled out, " _Ain't that right, boys!?"_ which was replied to with several _"Yaargh!"_ 's and _"Yohooo!!!"_ 's. 

Edmund quickly blew the idea of his forgetting off. "Pfft, don't be ridiculous, Father! How could I forget possibly the most important time in my pirate career!?" He laughed a bit sheepishly and have a slightly weaker smile, though his father seemed to take no notice.

"That's the spirit!!" Dark Dagger roared, clapping his son on the back. "Now, save some of that for the island, would you!?"

"Of course!" Edmund laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought to himself. _Of course....._

~~~

Edmund let out a deep sigh of relief as he shut the door of the Barnacle's Face behind him. He had managed to escape after telling his father he was going to pop out to grab some more to pay for the grub, though seeing as how drunk the crew was, he probably could have walked out without a word. 

The night air was just settling in, and with it came a slight chill. Edmund usually wasn't fond of being cold, but at this rate, he just appreciated the moment to breathe. Collecting himself, he moved to lean against the wall of the pub and look up at the full moon that illuminated the night.

In all honesty, he'd been hoping to forget about soon becoming a captain. He almost hoped _everyone_ would forget about it. It's not that he wasn't the leader _type_ , he'd say. It mainly had to do with all the sudden responsibility, as lazy and half-arsed as that sounded.

It was just... In a few short months, he was suddenly going to have to fend not only for himself, but for a group of rebellious rogues. He'd have to order them around, keep track of raids, avoid any casualties, make sure they weren't starving or sick, keep them in line, hope they didn't decide to mutiny...

He put a hand to his forehead to ease the pounding in his skull. It was like having children. _Maniacal, vicious, freakishly strong, and potentially murderous children._

He wasn't sure how he'd keep some of the tougher ones out of trouble either, on the likelihood that he found any. Sure, he was good with evasive maneuvers and a master with the sword, but when it came to pure physical strength, he had received his mother's end of the gene pool. Without a sword, he was highly likely to be crushed, knocked unconscious, suffocated, even! 

He covered his face and groaned into his hand. It all felt so hopeless.

"Excuse me?" His thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. He looked up to see a man who was a good bit taller than him. He had curly brown hair in a small ponytail, and what looked like the beginning of a rather luxuriant beard. He wore a bright red coat that looked just a _tad_ too big for him, but Edmund figured that with some muscle growth, it would fit perfectly. He had a grin that looked a bit childlike, though he surely had to be older than Edmund. And his eyes, they were a deep,rich brown filled with friendliness and joy.

"Um..." Edmund felt the man was just a bit too close for comfort. "Ca-Can I help you?"

The man seemed to take notice of Edmund's discomfort and took a few steps back. "Yes, well," he continued, smiling, "I couldn't help but notice you happened to be moping in the same spot where we put up the posters, and I was wondering... Could you move your moping to the side for just a minute?" 

"Oh," Edmund responded, raising his eyebrows for a moment before complying. "O-Of course," he added, shifting over to the right of the strange man.

"Thank _you_!" The man exclaimed, giving another friendly smile before slamming a poster against the wall, startling Edmund. He pulled some tacks out from his pocket and began nailing the poster to the wood. Curiosity getting the better of him, Edmund peeked around from behind the man's shoulder and saw a crumpled, frankly sad-looking piece of paper that read:

"PIRATE CREW WANTED!

Qualifications: 

-Must be able to sing shanties  
-Enjoy running people through  
-Have stolen great amounts of booty before (at least some candy)  
-Having ham in your possession is also recommended  
-Strike fear into the hearts of others! (Or, at the very least, a rat)

Talk to the Pirate Captain for more details!!!"

Edmund took note of the fact that not only was "musician" spelled wrong, the whole "Positions Filled" category, excluding the category title itself, was written in what looked like a child's handwriting. Also, he wondered to himself, _the Pirate Captain??? How very specific._

Edmund spoke a bit bashfully in an attempt to make conversation. "So, uh, you're looking for a crew, I see."

"Why, yes!" The man turned around in amazement. "That's exactly what I'm looking for! You haven't seen one lying around, have you?"

"Um," Edmund stared at him, both bewildered and intrigued, "why no, I haven't. Um, sorry about that."

"Oh, well," the man shrugged with only slight disappointment, "guess it can't be helped. Say, uh, whassa fine lookin' fellow like you doing out here?"

"Oh, um..." Edmund looked down at his outfit, slightly embarrassed now. While the outfit still screamed pirate, he supposed the undershirt was a bit dressier than most; and, of course, the scarf was a bit offsetting in comparison to the rest of the pirate aesthetic. "I-I just thought I'd get a little more... Dressed up," he admitted, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. "I-I'm very close to becoming a pirate captain, and-and my father wanted to celebrate, so..."

"Are you, now!?" The man's interest seem to suddenly pique more than before. "Well, blow me down! That's got to be exciting! I don't suppose you have any advice for a fellow budding captain, would you?"

"...well, honestly, no," Edmund shrugged, letting himself sink to the ground. "I'm not exactly in a great place to give advice."

Although Edmund couldn't see it, for he was busy starting at his shoes in discontentment and a bit of shame, the man suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the poor fellow. After all, he of all people knew what it was like to be at a bad place in pirating. So, he straightened up and knelt down to eye level with this potential new friend.

"Well, don't look so down about it, now!" Edmund looked up and locked eyes with the oddly optimistic stranger. "Tell you what, why don't you walk on back with me to my ship and we can have a go about it!"

Edmund wasn't quite sure. True, things were usually kept pretty neutral between pirates on Blood Island, but for all he knew, this man could have escaped from one of those mental hospitals! To be fair, however, the man didn't seem much stronger than he, and Edmund had his sword on hand just in case. He supposed a walk wouldn't hurt...

"Alright, then," Edmund smiled appreciatively, letting the man help him up. "I suppose introductions are in order, then. I'm Edmund."

"Edmund, huh?" The man eyed him up and down before asking, "D'ya mind if I call you Scarf?"

_"Scarf??"_ Edmund couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he unconsciously fiddled with the new namesake.

"Uh, yeah! Because of the scarf, of course!" 

"Um, I suppose not," Edmund smiled. "And what do they call you?"

"They call me," the man smirked proudly, "The Pirate Captain."

"The... Pirate Captain?" Edmund held back a laugh this time, though the disbelief was still noticeable.

"Yes, yes, I know, it's quite original, really," the alleged Pirate Captain mildly bragged. "Y'know, I'm surprised no one's claimed that name."

"I.... can't imagine why not!" Edmund chuckled, deciding to not poke fun at him about it. "But, uh, I think I'll just call you Captain for now, alright?"

"Oh, no, yes, that's perfectly fine!" Captain chuckled. "Uh, now tell me, Scarf. Where do your troubles begin?"

~~

"And when he said, 'That's not my face, Cap'n!' I said--! I said, 'Well, how do you expect me to know that!? Both ends look the same!'"

That got a serious, heartfelt laugh out of Edmund-- Scarf, he supposed-- causing him to have to take a moment to catch his breath. It had been maybe a couple of hours since he started walking with the Captain. Now, they were back on his ship, laughing with an aging man who carried an accordian everywhere, a tiny albino child who seemingly loved to craft stuff out of whatever bits and pieces he could find, and what he thought he was imagining was a fish dressed up in a hat.

"How do you get yourself into all these situations, Captain!?" Scarf stuttered through his laughter.

"Well, when you're a captain as daring and adventurous as I, there's always bound to be trouble everywhere, Scarf!" The Captain explained. "Luckily, I've got a loyal, talented crew behind me!" Here thought for a minute before adding, "Or, at least I will, once we get more recruits."

"Don't worry, Captain!" The albino child spoke up. "I bet my face we're gonna have a bunch of people signing up to be your crew!"

"Why, thank you, Albino Pirate!" He responded to the giddy child, who giggled before turning to his project considering of two leaves, a rock, some mustard, and a stick.

"So, you just name them by a distinguishing feature?" Scarf inquired, both confused yet amused.

"Well, it makes them easier to remember, doesn't it!?" Captain pointed out. "Otherwise, they'd all just be getting mixed up!"

Scarf nodded understandingly, deciding not to point out the fact that there were only two other crew members, not counting the fish. "Very good point, Captain," he commemorated. "Efficient system, really."

"Thank you, thank you very much," Captain grinned, opening another bottle of who knows what type of alcohol. "Speaking of efficiency," he brought up, taking a drink of the bottle before passing it to Scarf, "How _efficient_ do you feel about becoming captain? You said the main problem was..."

Scarf groaned, taking a large gulp of what turned out to be whiskey before passing it to Accordian. "The pressure," he whimpered. "And all the blame.*

"Ah, yes, the many duties of a captain," Captain nodded understandingly. "And that's what terrifies you, then? Knowing that if one of your crew members dies in cold blood--"

" _Not_ helping," Scarf stopped him, taking another chug. 

"Ah yes, right..." The Captain thought for a minute. "So, if... Something was to, say, not turn out very pleasant... Maybe not pleasant at all, actually..."

Scarf sighed, putting his head in his hands. "It'd be all my fault," he mumbled. There was a moment of silence, aside from the crackles of the flames in front of the them. "And then what. Have my entire crew turn on me?"

"Oh, don't be daft! You look like a great swordsman!" Captain encouraged him, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving a rather sweet smile.

Scarf gave a small smile back in appreciation but continued. "And what about the more brutish types? I don't look like much of a brawler, do I?"

"Oh," Captain considered. "Well, I suppose not." Suddenly after, however, it was like a light bulb went off in the Captain's head. "You know, there's always first mate?"

Scarf scoffed and chuckled. "Please."

"No, I'm serious! You could still be plenty of an authority figure, and you can run the crew pretty tightly." The Captain took the bottle from Accordion and finished it off. "At the end of the day, though, the Captain's the one mostly responsible for everyone! If course, it's not like you won't have duties, but... Most likely, the blame won't go to you!"

Scarf genuinely considered it for a brief few seconds before shaking his head. "Right. Lemme just go home and tell my father, _'Guess what? Your only son wants to demote himself to a first mate and leave behind everything you've trained him for. Surprise!'_ " Scarf sighed and lay down on the deck, looking up at the stars in hopelessness. "Face it," he sighed. "I'm a lost cause. I'm not fit to be a captain, and I'm only going to disappoint my family, in the end."

The Pirate Captain stared at the disheartened bloke with a pang of empathy and an urge to comfort the poor fellow. After a moment to consider, he lay down beside Scarf and looked up at the stars as well, his hands behind his head.

"Well, I, for one, know what it's like to have doubts about being a captain," he spoke to Scarf, though it was almost as though he was talking to the stars. "Not easy, business, it is. Y'know, people tend to doubt you and, and laugh at you, and tell you you couldn't even make it as a cabin boy, let alone a captain, but i-in the end, it all works out, you see!" Scarf turned and saw the Captain smile, but his eyes seemed almost teary, his smile somehow weaker. "Because at the end of the day, no matter how much others doubts lead you to doubt yourself, you keep going!"

"But that's just it!" Scarf cried out. "It's not like they _have_ any doubts about me! They're so proud and confident in the idea of me, becoming a captain, and-and somehow...!" Scarf gripped at his hair in frustration and sorrow as he finished with a lower tone in his voice. "Somehow.... It's almost worse."

Another brief silence fell between them before the Pirate Captain gave a him of acknowledgement and looked over at his newfound acquaintance.

"If they're truly your family, wouldn't they love you regardless? Families are meant to encourage you to follow your passions and help you through the more difficult parts of life!" The Captain let out a chuckle that sounded almost sad. "At least, that's what I've been told."

Scarf looked over in slight curiosity and worry. "Do you not have a family, then?"

The Captain became suddenly aware of his rather melancholy stance and cleared his throat, trying to give his voice a happier tone. "Well, uh... Technically? No." He sat up, leaning on his elbows and giving an assuring smile. "But I _will_ have one, when the rest of the crew is assembled! That's the beauty of crews, after all! They don't turn on you, they don't belittle you... They respect and love you..."

Scarf sat up now, leaning on his hands as he looked down at the Captain. "You know, for someone who's never had a family..." He gave his new friend a warm smile. "You seem like the best kind of person to be in a family with."

"Really?" The Captain looked rather proud of himself, though he quickly made to cover his immense joy up. "Oh, right, right, of course! I have quite the expertise in a lot of areas, you know!"

"Oh, really?" Scarf smirked, crossing his legs. "So then, surely you know that, given a straight fight, a Dracula would no doubt defeat a shark."

The Captain shot up, clearly in disbelief at such a statement. "Now, don't be daft, Scarf!" He cried out. "Everyone knows that the shark has many advantages in such a fight! Now, you sit right there, and lemme explain! To start--!"

Scarf found himself having trouble actually paying attention. He found himself enjoying the ramblings of this strange man, who had such a love for the pirate life as to call himself _the_ Pirate Captain. He did not often enjoy interaction with strangers, but with the Captain, he felt something different. He felt safe, secure, respected and heard. It almost felt as if...

_He had found a home of his own._

~~~

Scarf woke up a bit sore from having slept on the hard wood of the deck. Still half-asleep, he didn't quite grasp where he was until saw the Pirate Captain right next to him. Or, as one might say, wrapped around him. It seemed as though sometime, during their meaningless rambles and jokes, they'd fallen asleep. And, given how cold the night had been, he supposed they'd unconsciously turned to each other for warmth.

Feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks, Scarf quickly sat up (the Captain still unconsciously mumbling and clinging to his waist) and looked around. The sun still hadn't come out yet, but the sky seemed to give a warning that it would be soon. The Pirate with an Accordian had fallen asleep on the other side of the deck, and the albino child was cuddled up with the fish, who looked over at Scarf and gave a rather displeased _gulp._

He looked around to see they were still on Blood Island. How long had it been since he left the Barnacle's Face? His parents must be worried sick. He should be getting back to the ship. He looked down at the Captain, who seemed rather peaceful cuddled up to Scarf-- er, Edmund. Said boy let out a sigh, feeling a bit had about having to depart so early.

Slowly, he gently took hold of the Captain's hands and made to move them when said Captain let out a grunt and sat up.

"Scarf?" He inquired, sleep still evident as he stretched out his arms and turned back to the blonde, who appeared a bit flustered. "Are you alright, ol' chap?"

"I'm... Fine," Edmund assured, standing up and rubbing the back of his head. "I just... Just realized that I should probably be heading back to _my_ ship before my parents start to worry."

Still half-asleep, it took the Captain a moment to process his words before his eyes snapped open in realization. "Oh, uh, yes, yes, of course!" The Captain stood up next to him, dusting himself off and clearing his throat. "Right, you've... You've got a family to get back to, of course. Gonna be a fellow captain soon, isn't that right?"

"Right..." Edmund paused a moment before taking a deep breath. "Well, um, I'd just like to say... Thanks for, for listening to me last night." He chuckled awkwardly, fidgeting with his scarf. "I-I know I kind of just spilled out my heart to you, and-and it might have been a bit bothersome, but--"

"Oh, don't be daft!" The Captain assured, putting an arm around Edmund's shoulders. "Everyone's got to unload their problems at some point! And I was happy to listen! You're a very interesting man, Pirate with a Scarf!"

Edmund chuckled, feeling somehow more relaxed. "I can honestly say the same to you, Pirate Captain." He locked eyes with the older man, and in that moment, Edmund could've sworn he felt his heart swell and his stomach turn. "You're truly an incredible person, Captain. I'm _very_ lucky to have met you."

"R-Really?" The Captain's confident stature seemed temporarily broken, almost as if he'd never received such a praise. "Wh... Why, uh... _thank_ you, Scarf." Edmund could have sworn he was holding back tears. "That... That's very kind of you."

"Oh! Uh," Edmund replied, unsure of what to say, "it's nothing, really-- oh!" The boy had suddenly felt himself wrapped in a hug, warm and inviting. He could've sworn he heard the Captain sniffling.

"You're a good man, Scarf," the Captain mumbled into his shoulder. "I doubt there's any man alive half as nice as you. Or any woman, for that matter."

Edmund found himself leaning comfortably into the hug, wrapping his arms around the Captain and shutting his eyes. Why did he feel so familiar with this man? What made him so drawn to the Pirate Captain, so intrigued by his stories and behaviour? Why did the embrace feel like something he never wanted to leave? He wished he could just stay here, like this, for just a little longer.

But soon enough, the Captain pulled away and looked at him with a meaningful smile. "Well," he spoke, placing a gentle hand on Scarf's shoulder, "don't suppose I'll be seeing you again for a while! At least, not until you're one o' the most famous captains there ever was-- 'sides me, of course."

Edmund chuckled, a bit disheartened but appreciative of the Captain's word. "Yes, I-I suppose it will be a while." He looked out into the water, still a deep, dark blue from the lack of sunlight and thought for a moment. "Unless, of course, if we just _happened_ to run into each other real soon."

"Ah yes, I suppose that could be true!" The Captain's optimism came into play. "Now, that would be nice!"

Edmund continued hinting towards an idea. "Y'know, it just so happens my family plans to be in the Bahamas a week tomorrow."

"Oh, is that so!? Oh, it's very nice in the Bahamas, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time!"

Okay. Maybe the Captain wasn't quite getting it. "It'd be a funny coincidence if you were to end up in the same area as us, wouldn't it?"

"Oh yes, I'd certainly have a good laugh!" The Captain exclaimed, confirming Edmund's suspicions that the Captain was more clueless than he'd anticipated.

With a sigh, Edmund decided to be straightforward with his approach. "I don't suppose you'd like to meet up with me there?"

Edmund could practically hear the gears click in the older man's head. "Why, what a splendid idea, Scarf!!" He exclaimed. "We can go off on raids together! A pirate captain and a captain-to-be, off on adventures in the Bahamas! A week tomorrow, you said?"

"Correct, Captain," Edmund nodded to confirm, his smile unexpectedly wider.

"Well then, I'll see to it we'll be there!" The Captain assured, taking Edmund's hands in his. "You have my word on it!"

"Splendid," Edmund chuckled, containing his excitement and doing his best to ignore the strange fluttering in his stomach. "I shall see you then, Captain."

"Until next time, Pirate with a Scarf!" He heard the Captain call out as he made his way off the ship. He spoke not a word nor made any sound as he walked down the island and quietly returned to his own ship, hoping not to disturb anyone. It was only once he'd returned to his own cabin that he allowed himself a moment of pure, childlike joy and humor over the unexpected new friendship and upcoming events. Even as his parents awoke and fretted over him, scolding him for disappearing in the middle of the night, all he could think of was warm, comforting hugs and that confident, friendly grin that made his heart twist and turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA, this got long! So yes, this is gonna be a two part thing. And DON'T worry, for all you Albino lovers out there, I DO hope to go into how the crew got recruited in another fic chapter. I REALLY hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter, which I'm already working on!


	4. UPDATE

So I'm hoping to have this chapter up by tomorrow and I'm sorry it's been so many days I'm just really picky about what I post and I over think things a lot but anyways it should be out tomorrow stay tuned don't come for me okay bye--


	5. A Sudden Departure (Part 2/3) REUPLOAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund and the Pirate Captain meet up in the Bahamas. Pirating, pining, and parrots ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS! IS WHY. YOU PREVIEW. YOUR STORIES. BEFORE. YOU POST!!!

"Land hooo!!" The roar from the crow's nest startled Edmund clear out of sleep, enough to have him fall out of his hammock. Stunned from impact, he sat up, leaning on his hands as he looked around the room.

_It must've only been a dream, then,_ he concluded after seeing the faint rays of daylight peeking out from his window. He could've sworn he was back on the Pirate Captain's ship, the salty air of the sea flowing through his hair as he stared out into the vast unknown, looking out at what looked like a full crew before turning to his right to look up and see that smile, that wonderful, dashing smile that had kept him up all night--

_Well, never mind that,_ ~~Scarf~~ Edmund decided as he changed into proper clothing. Even if he'd only half a brain, it was obvious they'd arrived in--

"The Bahamas!" Dark Dagger roared happily as Edmund made his way up to the deck. "If this isn't the perfect place to go a-lootin', there ain't no such thing!" He clapped his son on the shoulder as he looked out at the gorgeous island they were approaching. "Isn't she a beaut, Edmund?"

"She is, indeed, Father," ~~Scarf~~ Edmund replied, though he was only half-listening, really.

"With all the islands and shallow water, it's _perfect_ for burying treasure. And just think," Dagger grinned, "Soon, _you'll_ be the one leading a team to bury treasure."

Edmund gave his father a good-natured smile, though it took more effort than normal. He'd rather not think have thought about being a captain in that moment. For the time being, he just wanted to enjoy the island and anticipate the arrival of his newfound friend. He just hoped the Pirate Captain had remembered such an invitation.

~~~

The moon was at its highest point in the sky when he woke up. Edmund had looked out the window to the night sky and decided, after a few minutes of contemplation, a few hours of sleep was all he'd probably get and somehow, he was fine with it.

With a sigh, he decided to get dressed and walk up to the deck, careful not to disturb the others on the ship. He leaned against the side of the ship, taking in the fresh nighttime air. He looked up at the sky, admiring the stars and mentally checking off constellations in his head. He couldn't help but have some fleeting moments of happiness at the peacefulness of the island.  
However, though this was meant to distract him, his mind kept drifting back to the Pirate Captain. Would he show up anytime soon? Would he show up at all? What if he decided it wasn't worth his time? _What if he forgot Edmund existed at all?_

_No,_ Edmund shook the idea out of his head. The Captain didn't seem like that type of person. If anything, he looked happy just to have someone new to talk to. 

Edmund's thoughts turned to what the Captain's pirate life must be like. Although eager and committed, he seemed a bit... Inexperienced, to say the least. Though he at least had the basics down, as far as the pirating fraternity went, it was clear he didn't have the same opportunities given to him as other pirates have. And to have a crew so small....

Oh, well, Edmund thought, resting his head in his hand. The Captain would find his way. He seemed to be the type to make do with what he had. That sort of determination and optimism was admirable. _Very_ admirable. 

He was just wondering what it'd be like to be around that optimism every day when a hand clamped around his mouth. Fear settled in as he futily tried to cry out for help while being dragged off the ship and onto the island. Hopelessly, he struggled against his captor, trying and failing to turn his head to see their identity. Whoever it was, however, was quite superior in physical strength. It felt as though they had a quite broad chest, and it must have been a man, because he could feel a beard against the back of his neck--

_Wait._

He let out a muffled questioning noise just as he was released, allowing him to stand up straight. "...Captain??"

"Good to see you, Scarf!" Captain cheered, the familiar grin turning Edmund's stomach. "I do apologize for the theatrics, but I didn't want you waking up the whole ship, now, did I!? Besides," he leaned closer to whisper, "I've been meaning to practice my kidnapping techniques."

Edmund-- well, Scarf, at the moment-- couldn't help but chuckle, partially in amusement at the Captain's dramatic ways, and partially in relief that he hadn't been dragged off by cannibals or rival pirates. "I see. In that case, well done, Captain."

"Why, thank you, thank you very much," Captain replied, both proud of himself for such an amazing performance and grateful that the Pirate with a Scarf could appreciate such talent. "I figured it'd be a dazzling way to welcome you to the adventure!"

Scarf paused for a moment in brief confusion before smiling back. "I'm sorry, what adventure?" 

" _The_ adventure, of course!" The Pirate Captain then gestured over to the trees a little aways from them, where the Pirate with an Accordian gave the two a wave while the albino child stood next to him, struggling to hold up a shovel that was nearly twice his size. "Don't you know the Bahamas are some of the best places to hide treasure? Which means, it's also the perfect place to FIND it!?"

"Well, of course I knew--!" The Pirate with a Scarf thought about his response for a moment. "That's actually pretty wise."

"It is, isn't it!?" The Captain chuckled, putting an arm around Scarf's shoulders. "That's why _we_ plan on digging up the most logical spots in hopes of finding treasure! And we want _you_ to help us!"

"Um..." Scarf was both intrigued and a bit concerned. Would he be back before sunrise? What if his parents caught him sneaking back on board? What would he say? He snuck off into the night with a pirate he never told them about? The blood rushed to his cheeks at the thought, fully aware of what it sounded like.

His worries, however, dissolved completely when the Pirate Captain looked at him reassuringly, his eyes illuminated by the moon high in the sky. "Trust me. It'll be fun! Plus, there's always the chance we might run into scantily clad mermaids. And if not, I know of a village near by with some _native ladies,_ " He proposed, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that both made Scarf want to laugh and just about pass out.

Instead, he cleared his throat and grinned back. "Sounds like a plan."

"Marvelous!" The Captain cheered before walking towards and past the rest of his crew. "Well, come on! Right this way, men!"

Scarf followed right behind him with the others in tow. It wasn't long into the journey before he realized he heard some struggling behind him. He turned around to see Albino falling behind, struggling to carry the shovel. 

"I don't suppose you'd like help with that, would you?" Scarf offered.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks!" The child waved his hand, pulling the shovel out of the sand it had built up from being dragged. "A pirate needs to build his strength up, after all!"

Scarf thought for a moment on how to convince the child to give him the shovel before he pulled his arms out of his sockets. "Well, a pirate still needs to have his arms intact in case of emergency. You're not gonna do much good holding a cutlass with sore arms, now, are you?"

The boy's face lit up with realization and smiled up and Scarf. "Oh, good thinking!" With that, he gladly handed the shovel to Scarf, who picked it up and swung it over his shoulder with almost no struggle. "You're really smart!" 

Scarf chuckled a bit shyly. "Thank you, uh... Albino, right?"

"Yup! That's my name!" The boy giggled proudly, as if it was a name of great acknowledgement. "The Captain gave it to me himself!"

"He did, did he?" Scarf pondered it for a minute. "Sooo, is the Captain... Your blood, then?"

"Hm?" Although attempting to look as if he understood, Albino clearly had no idea what he meant. 

"What I mean is, is he your father?" 

"What's a father?" Albino asked, much to Scarf's disbelief.

"You know! Um... A dad? A guardian?" Scarf wasn't actually sure how to explain it. He'd yet to have met someone who didn't know what a father was, after all. "You know, like... Someone who takes care of you and, um... Makes sure you're safe and cared for. And teaches you important things, you know?"

"Ohhhh!!" Albino's face brightened in understanding. "Oh, yeah, he's my father! Why?"

"Just... Thought I'd ask," Scarf responded absentmindedly. If the Captain was Albino's father, that meant there had to have been a mother, right? He was surprised the Captain hadn't mentioned being a father. "Do you have a mother, then?"

"What's a mother?" 

Scarf sighed. How much did this poor boy not know? "Well, they're much like fathers... Only they're women, and they're more, uh, sensitive. And careful," he added, recalling the time his father thought it'd be a good idea to let him go fishing by tying a rope around his ankle and letting him dive into the sea. His mother had said a lot of unladylike words that day.

"Oh. Then nope!" Albino shook his head. "Just a father! But the best father there ever was! He's _always_ teaching me new things! Like where the best places to pillage are, or how to select the bestest of hams! Oh, and he let me be in the crow's nest, and he stole me some educational books so I can learn how to read and write!" Albino paused momentarily. "Though I'm still not very good at that."

Scarf raised an eyebrow. "Do you at least know your alphabet?"

"Uhhh.... Of course I do!" Albino cried in defense before trying to prove his point by reciting it. "A, B, C, E... Wait, G... Or maybe it was..." He shook his head. "There's a lot of "eee's" in it, I remember."

Scarf couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for the poor boy. It wasn't like there were a lot of chances to be properly educated when you lived on the sea. He, himself, had just been lucky enough to have an educated lady for a mother.

"Well, if you ever needed help--"

"Stop right here, men!" Scarf looked up to see the Pirate Captain staring at a tree slightly taller than the rest, surrounded by the coconuts that had fallen from its leaves. "This is sure to have something! I can feel it in my beard!" He looked back at his crew and Scarf, clearly confident in his decision. "Well, don't just stand there! Scarf, Albino, let's hurry in disposing of this sand! And Accordian, grab the coconuts! I've heard coconut water goes great with ham!"

"... I'm not so sure how true that is--"

"Let's get to work, then!" 

Excited, Albino pulled out a much smaller shovel that Scarf believed to be a toy, leading to wonder why Albino was so determined to use the larger shovel if he already had one of his own. Still, Scarf found it best not to question as Pirate Captain pulled out a shovel of his own and they began digging.

It wasn't far into the process before Albino had found himself distracted, determined to make a sand castle out of purely dry sand. Scarf thought to seize the moment to have a discussion with the Captain.

"So, how old is Albino, then?" Scarf muttered to the bearded man, who snapped out of his concentrated gaze.

"Oh, I don't know." The Captain thought to himself. "I'm assuming five, at the most."

"So you were still pretty young when he was born, then?"

"Oh, yes, I assume," Captain agreed. 

"And, how old was his mother, then?"

The Captain gave him a confused eyebrow raise. "Well, not sure how I'd know about that, Scarf. I never met the old gal."

Now, Scarf felt a mild headache coming on. "Wait, so, he's adopted?"

"He is?" Captain looked back at the boy, who was gazing proudly at his mound of sand with a stick at the top. "I had no idea!"

"But you're his _father_!" Scarf cried out.

"Wha--?" Captain stopped digging for aoment, standing up straight with his hands on his hips. "Now, who told you that!?"

" _He_ did!" Scarf insisted, standing up straight as well. "I asked him if you were his father, and he said yes!" He suddenly realized that perhaps, his explanation had confused the poor boy. "Though, come to think of it, he didn't actually know what it was at first..."

"Well, I can assure you, he is not my blood!" Captain laughed. "Bit early to be thinking about that, especially when I just got started in my pirating!"

Scarf nodded, now realizing that the idea was a bit silly, though something was still nagging at him. "So, then, he's an orphan?"

"We both are, actually!" Captain admitted.

Scarf was surprised, yet at the same time, it made perfect sense. "You don't say!" He cried as he went back to digging.

"Oh, yes," the Captain nodded. "I remember the nuns saying he was only a day old when he came to the orphanage! You know, I may be a tough, brine-soaked terror, but I've still got a heart, you know!" Scarf nodded before the Captain continued. "But anyhow, he ended up growing on me, so, when I decided to leave the orphanage to pursue my destiny, I figured it wouldn't be fair to just leave him behind." 

Scarf could've sworn he saw a reflection of endearment in the Captain's eyes. He didn't even realize he was staring until the Captain looked back at him, eyes widening before clearing his throat, as if to retain a tough, confident demeanor. "Anyways," he finished as Scarf quickly looked away in slight embarrassment, "since then, he's been my cabin boy. And he does a good job at it, too!" He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Though I do worry about his ability to read a map properly. It's not easy teaching a child to read!" 

Scarf looked back considerately at the Captain. "You know, while we're here, I could always help with his education."

Captain's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked back at Scarf before grinning. "Do you mean it, Scarf?"

"I don't see why not," Scarf shrugged. "My mother was an educated lady before her pirate life, and she taught me a lot. It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Well, blow me down!" Captain laughed. "That's very generous of you, Scarf! You're a good one, you are!" 

For some reason, it made Scarf all sorts of happy to see the Captain so grateful. "Thank you, Captain." 

"You're going to be all sorts of a good captain-- or first mate, if you take my suggestion."

Scarf chuckled uncomfortably, meaning to stray away from that topic. "Haha, yes, well--"

"Op! Hold that thought, Scarf!" The Captain cut him off at the sound of metal hitting metal. Scarf looked down at the hole and realized that he'd hit something that looked like--

"We found the chest, gents!" Captain cheered, Accordian and Albino responding with their own cheers. "Come on, Scarf!" Captain instructed, reaching into the sand before grabbing a handle. "Help me lug this ol' bugger out of here so we can see what treasures await!"

Scarf made no hesitation before grabbing the chest as well, helping the Captain pull it out. They found it quite difficult to drag, given how deep they'd dug, but soon enough they only had to give it one more good tug. However, the sheer force of said tug caused both of them to fall back into the sand. After the brief shock of falling, Scarf felt himself go red once he realized his back was pressed against the Captain's chest. He didn't have time to process it, however, before the Captain had stood up and grabbed Scarf's hand to pull him up as well; Scarf was then thankful that the moon had quickly ducked behind a thin cloud so the Captain couldn't see how red he was. 

"Well, don't just stand there. Let's grab the pry bar and reveal the riches!"

Snapping out of it, Scarf grabbed the pry bar and place it underneath the chains that encircled the chest. He pressed all of his weight onto it until the chains snapped, falling to the ground.

"Excellent work, Scarf!" The Captain praised. "Now look here, men! See the reward for all our hard work!" 

The men (and Albino) surrounded the chest in anticipation, with even Scarf on edge in excitement. With a proud smirk, Captain flipped open the chest lid, and they all leaned forward to reveal--

"Bones??" Accordian spoke in disbelief as the Pirate Captain pulled out a human skull, a confused look on his face.

"Well, that's... Not what I was expecting," the Captain admitted. By the looks of it, Scarf noticed, it seemed as though there had been more than one person crammed into the chest-- and by the looks of it, they'd been nearly chopped up and arranged beforehand.

"Th-Those aren't... _real_ people, are they, Captain?" Albino whimpered, tugging at the Captain's sleeve with big, watery eyes. The Captain looked up at Scarf, clearly unsure of how to respond.

"No," Scarf interjected. "No, they're just props. Meant to scare away pirates more... More cowardly than us."

"Ah," Albino replied, pausing as he fervently thought about it before smiling at Scarf and the Captain. "But we're braver than them, right?"

"Absolutely!" The Captain proclaimed, giving Scarf a grateful smile. "We know better than to be fooled by some fake props," he smirked as he sifted through the bones. "If we weren't, we never would've found THIS!" 

In his clenched fist was what appeared to be a dusty piece of paper. Even he looked confused as they observed it.

"Is it a map?" Albino inquired.

"I don't see any writing," Accordian commented 

"It's probably on the inside, men!" Captain reasoned, unrolling the paper to reveal--

"Blank??" Captain roared, now getting a bit frustrated. "Well, why in Neptune's navel would they go to all that trouble to hide a blank piece of paper??"

Scarf pondered this, holding his chin in thought. Why _would_ someone go to all that trouble? Unless...

"Captain?" The crew immediately turned to him. "What if it's lemon juice?"

There was a moment of silence, and Scarf couldn't help wondering if he'd said something foolish.

"I beg your pardon?" Captain asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, older pirate generations used to write their maps out in lemon juice so anyone who found them later couldn't read them unless heat was applied! It's not used as much nowadays, but..." He gave a shy smile with a shrug to match. "It's a possibility?"

"Why, Scarf, that's _brilliant!_ " the Captain cried out, sweeping him up in a hug before Scarf could even open his mouth to reply. "How did I not think of that!?" He released Scarf from the hug, though he still kept a hand on his shoulder. "Men, let's get a fire going! By the salt of the sea, we're gonna reveal this map!"

~~~

The sun was growing closer. In the back of his head, Scarf knew he'd have to be going soon. Yet, those concerns were immediately brushed away by the happiness and chatter around him.

After returning to the beach, they immediately started a fire. Filled with hope, they had placed the blank map close enough for the heat to hit it, but just far away to where it couldn't catch on fire. After much anticipation, discoloration began to occur, much to the crew's excitement, and finally, after several minutes, a full map of the island appeared, and the group rejoiced. Then, for the next couple of hours, it was nothing but excitement for the next night of their journey, along with thrown in small talk and chatter.

Scarf found it all overwhelming to take in, to say the least. Something about it all felt so... Comfortable. To be honest, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so excited about an adventure; he found himself genuinely impatient to continue the adventure, though it'd have to wait until the next night. They had all been up late, and they needed their sleep if they planned on journeying to the far side of the island. 

After much reluctance, he stood up. "I'm sorry to cut things short, Captain," he apologized, "but I must be on my way."

There seemed to be a flash of disappointment on the Captain's face, though it was quickly hidden by an understanding smile. "No, yes, quite right, quite right." He stood up and shook Scarf's hand. "You'll be returning, I hope?"

Scarf nodded firmly, giving his own smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh, good!"

"Good."

Neither of them seemed to realize how long they'd been standing there, still linking hands as they stared into each other's eyes until Scarf heard Albino faintly whisper to Accordian, "Why are they holding hands?"

Quickly, Scarf snapped out of it and was the first to pull away. "Ahem, well," he spoke in a rushed voice, awkwardly putting his hands at his sides, "I'll, um... I'll see you soon, Captain."

After saying his goodbyes to the rest of the team (and receiving an unexpected hug from Albino), Scarf made haste in sneaking aboard his ship, just managing to climb aboard the deck right before the crew woke up. 

"What were you doing up so early?" His mother asked.

"Um... Enjoying the sunrise," he responded carefully, and though his parents seemed satisfied with the answer, his father had to wonder why he smelled like ham and ashes.

~~~

The rest of the week was quite an experience for Edmund/Scarf. In the daytime, he'd travel with his father and the crew, finding villages to pillage or mysterious caves to explore. They'd stock up half the treasure they found, bury the other half, and go to sleep. Then, every night, when he was sure they were asleep, Edmund would become Scarf and meet up with Captain for the next chapter of their adventure.

It was funny, really; for each map they completed, they found another one to follow, and Scarf often found himself in charge of holding each map. With this opportunity, however, he'd have Albino walk with him and teach him the rules of the alphabet and English language. It somehow warmed his heart to see the boy so happy when he'd done something correctly or learned something new. The Captain seemed to enjoy Scarf's company as well. They'd find themselves having long talks about nothing as they dug for each chest or discussed where the next one would take them. They found themselves wandering all over the island, though none of them seemed to mind. It was, however, more difficult for Edmund to cover up his tracks when he had to run from the other side of the island, and he could tell his parents had slight suspicions.

Unfortunately for him, he also found his admiration for the Captain growing more unbearable with each minute they spent together. Whether it was during the small talk they made while digging out new maps, the laughter they exchanged during the celebrations of progress, or just exchanging goodbyes, Scarf felt his heart and stomach beginning to twist and turn even more. With regret, he found himself staring at the Captain longer than intended, the handshakes lingering more than they should, him somehow jerking in surprise and feeling his face heat up at every shoulder touch or hug. He'd often spend breakfast in a daze, replaying every moment with the Captain over and over again in his head until one of his parents bugged him to finish eating.

He also found his father becoming more aware of the fact that they weren't the only pirates on the island. When he was Edmund, they'd often come across tracks or deep holes and empty treasure chests from the previous night, when he was running around as the Pirate with a Scarf.

At this, his father seemed to grow a bit cross, but Edmund said nothing (though he would make an effort to scout ahead just so he'd have a chance to wipe away his footprints from the night escapades). 

He found himself following maps up a tree, into a skull-shaped cave, even digging under the water at some point. Although he was unaware of it, these maps would not only lead to a treasure, but to the day that would set his future in stone. 

On another day, in which the Captain was leading (with Scarf's directions) and Scarf was listening to Albino proudly recite the alphabet to him and Accordian, the group suddenly found themselves at a ledge. Scarf had had to, in an act of instinct, grab Pirate Captain to keep him from walking right off.

"Oh, I say!" Captain yelled in surprise, adjusting his hat before looking back at Scarf gratefully. "Well, that wouldn't have been a good turnout, would it?" He looked down at the area where he would've fallen and realized it was a ginormous waterfall, leading down into a quite beautiful lake. "Well, where do we go from here!?"

Scarf furrowed his brow in concentration, examining the map carefully. "By the looks of it, I'd say..." Eyebrows raising in surprise, he looked up at the Captain. "It says we have to walk into the waterfall."

" _Into_ the waterfall!?" The Captain exclaimed in disbelief. He looked down at the rushing waterfall before shrugging. Alright, men." He stepped closer to the edge. "Let's make our way down, then."

"Captain, what are you--"

Before Scarf could finish, the Pirate had already thrown himself off the edge of the cliff. Immediately, Scarf felt his heart stop.

_"Captain!!!"_ Scarf heard himself yell in a panic, frantically looking into the water before he heard footsteps behind him. Swiftly, he watched two other figures jump down into the lake as well, worsening his lingering heart attack.

Just before he could scream anymore, he saw a familiar hat peek out of the water. He almost passed out in relief upon seeing the Pirate Captain pop up from underneath it and call out, " _Well, don't just stand there, Scarf!!! Hop in! It's perfectly safe!"_

_I'm tempted to kill him when I get down there,_ Scarf swore to himself, taking a deep breath before closing his eyes and leaping off the edge into a cannonball position. He prayed for his life the whole way down, and once he felt the sting of hitting the water, he was sure he was dead at that moment. 

That is, until someone grabbed his hands and pulled him out from under the water. Coughing, he opened his eyes and found himself linked hands in hands with the Captain, who chuckled at the other's uncertainty. 

"I say, Scarf, you act like you've never jumped off a waterfall before!" The man laughed as Scarf stared at him in disbelief. 

" _DON'T! SCARE ME! LIKE THAT! AGAIN!"_ Scarf yelled, splashing the Captain with each pause. The man, however, only laughed at his friend's outburst. 

"Oh, don't be so worried," he chuckled. "Now, come on, let's get through that waterfall!" 

Scarf huffed, still clearly irritated as he swam with the Captain to the ledge of rocks just below the waterfall. "Are you always this chaotic?" 

"I thought you'd be used to it by now, Scarf!" The Captain grinned with the same grin that kept Scarf up at night while his chest fluttered anxiously. "Well don't worry," Captain chuckled, climbing into the rocks and reaching out a hand for Scarf to grab. "Chaos is part of what makes a spectacular pirate, isn't it?" 

_Scarf found himself paying great attention to detail of the sparkles that reflected off the Captain's eyes as he grabbed his hand. "Yes," Scarf responded dreamily as he stood up straight on the rocks. "Yes, I suppose so."_

The two smiled at each other for what Scarf wished could be forever before Albino's voice echoed loudly from behind the waterfall. "Captain, look!" His voice cheered. "Come look what I found!!" 

That broke the eye contact, Captain immediately heading towards the waterfall with Scarf in tow. 

"What is it!?" Captain cried out expectantly. "A giant diamond!? A mountain of gold!? The rarest ham anyone could imagine!" 

"Even better!" They turned and saw Albino bouncing on the balls of his feet, holding something behind his back. The two moved closer, equally curious to see what the child had discovered. 

Giggling, the boy took his hands out from behind his back to reveal... 

"I found a parrot!!!" 

The Captain stopped dead in his tracks, clearly unable to believe what he'd heard. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

" _A parrot!!!_ " The two men leaned closer to see the squirming creature in the boy's hands. 

Indeed, it appeared to be a parrot, though nothing like the pirates had ever seen. It was very small, and clearly big-boned. It had feathers that appeared to be a bluish-greyish hue, and it yawned before staring at them with large, beady eyes. It snapped its tiny, curved yellow beak tentatively, as if it wasn't sure what to make of them. 

"I say, i-if I may," Captain held out his hands, in which Albino gently placed the tiny chick. "I've never seen a parrot like this before! Scarf...." 

Scarf shook his head. "Can't say I have either, Captain." 

"Now, it's-it's not exactly treasure, but..." The Captain stared at the creature's beautiful eyes. "I-I must say, it's... Quite extraordinary, isn't it? Where did you find her, Albino?" 

"Um..." Albino pointed to what looked like a new, though it was falling apart and quite uncomfortable. "I found her there." 

"Were there any more like her, that you saw?" Scarf asked, hesitantly brushing his fingers against her feathers. 

"N-No," Albino shook his head. "It was just her." 

"No parents, even?" Scarf inquired further. 

"No, really!" Albino looked almost sad as he said it. "It's... Just her. All alone. I think she's the only one down here." 

The group looked at the bird, which was now snuggling up to the Captain's palms, with a feeling of pity and sorrow. Scarf noticed the way the Captain was staring at her and could tell the Captain was most likely thinking back to his own experiences of being alone. Scarf looked back at the parrot and suddenly, an idea popped into his head. 

"Say, Captain," he spoke, softly so as not to startle the parrot (or the Captain, for that matter). "Aren't... Aren't pirates usually known for carrying a parrot of some sort with them on their journeys?" 

"That's..." The Captain, in a sudden moment of realization, straightened up and looked at Scarf. "Yes, I suppose that _is_ something we're known for." 

"Well," Scarf spoke, doing his best to sound nonchalant, "I'm just suggesting, your crew is short a parrot, and-and this parrot just happens to be lying around without anyone to care for her. I don't know if you're a believer in fate, but--" 

"Well of _course_ I am!" The Captain exclaimed, suddenly appearing a bit more defensive of the sweet chick nestled in his hands. "You know what, Scarf? I say we should take this parrot _back_ to the ship with us!" 

"What a splendid idea, Captain." 

"Yeah, no, I'd say we could use a signature parrot on our side!" Captain declared more firmly as he looked back at the bird. "We can call her, um... Uh, Polly!" 

"Polly?" Scarf successfully hid the oncoming laugh he felt from hearing a such a common name for a parrot, one he'd heard only in storybooks. 

"Aww, that's a cute name!!!" Albino cheered, alerting the parrot momentarily before she seemed to smile at him. "Oh, can I hold her, _please?_ " 

"Good idea, Albino!" Captain agreed, handing her to the little boy. "You take care of her while we find this next chest! I can feel it. This parrot is a good omen. Within just a few moments, we'll have our hands on sparkling booty!" 

Albino cheered, nuzzling Polly, who then decided to climb into his raggedy white hair. 

"Come on, men!" Captain proclaimed. "Light some torches and follow me! We haven't got all night, you know!" And with much happiness, the crew lit their torches and followed their somehow even _more_ optimistic Captain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I KNOW I said this was gonna be two parts. But COME ON! I got too enveloped in this story to cut it off! Plus, this chapter was gonna be even LONGER. Anyhow, I've decided to at least ENSURE that a new chapter goes up every MONDAY, since that seems to be the lucky day for finishing chapters. I hope you enjoyed and are excited for the final part of this! Thanks for reading!!!


	6. A Sudden Departure (FINALE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they've come all this way, it seems as though Scarf's time with the crew has come to an end...

_They were going to die down here._

For some reason, the thought became increasingly more accurate to the Pirate with a Scarf. It's not that they were lost, necessarily; the cave itself wasn't too difficult to navigate. No, what made this suspicion arise was the fact that they'd been walking for what seemed like hours upon hours. He was sure it must be daylight by now. His parents must've been worried sick by now; they were definitely going to kill him when he got back.

What kind of excuse would he make up now? He supposed he could say he'd been sleepwalking... Or maybe he could say he was kidnapped? Though his father would definitely demand to know the ones who'd dared to harm Dark Dagger's son. Scarf rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm his growing headache. It was hopeless, at the moment.

 _Well, not_ entirely _hopeless_ , he thought to himself as he looked to his side at the Captain, who was currently regaling the small crew with the tale of his first encounter with a mermaid. Scarf couldn't help but smile just from the sight of the boisterous Captain. Whenever Scarf looked at him, everything felt significantly better. The Captain was like a beacon of light in the dripping, mossy cave, and Scarf was a moth who couldn't manage to look away from him. He couldn't quite understand how one person could be so optimistic after all these hours of treading with no successful finds-- excluding their newfound parrot, Polly, of course.

Well, the _Captain's_ newfound parrot, he supposed. After all, he thought to himself sadly, they had to go their separate ways eventually. The thought of saying goodbye for possibly forever brought a queasy feeling to Scarf, one he preferred not to acknowledge.

 _No,_ he shook his head, turning back to the Captain, listening intently as his smile returned. He wouldn't think about that for now. In this moment, even with the Pirate with an Accordian's playful melodies and Albino's occasional comments on the Captain's story, it felt like just him and the Captain, alone together in a cave of their own.

~~~

_I might just about die, at this point._

The Captain wasn't sure how much longer he could take the Pirate with a Scarf's presence. It was simply overwhelming for him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd met such a fellow as incredible as Scarf.

What _wasn't_ there to say about Scarf? He could write a book about all the ways Scarf was hands down the best pirate he'd ever met (besides himself, of course)! For starters, his competence. The man could read a map better than anyone on his crew (though granted, one of them was only five and the other was a fish). It seemed there was never a symbol or cryptic clue he couldn't decipher; he had mentioned his mother had grown up educated, so the Captain was sure that had to help exponentially with his pirating skills. He was also very sensible, and it seemed as though he had a plan for everything.

Even better, however, was the fact that he actually _listened_ to the Captain's ideas. Most people had a tendency to burst out laughing at his suggestions, so Scarf was a nice change from the norm. He never mocked or ridiculed the Captain or his crew, which was good, because the Captain might have had to run him through if he did. It seemed as if the crew had grown to like Scarf as much as he did. Scarf had no problem encouraging the Pirate with an Accordian's endless cycle of music to keep the fun going, and Albino seemed to have grown very attached to him. It was also a small bonus that Scarf had been teaching Albino how to read and write, which was a relief for the Pirate Captain; he hadn't been sure how to handle the age when Albino should start being educated, and that wouldn't have been good for when the Captain needed an extra hand with maps and riddles.

In short, the Captain found Scarf to have been a remarkably efficient and valued member of the crew. He was certainly top-notch first mate material. Why, Captain would have _loved_ forScarf to come with them when this was all over!!!

Until he remembered a very important detail: Scarf already had a crew of his own. 

Captain felt his hopes sink as the realization came into play. Of course, it was technically Scarf's father's crew, but it was still his family. And soon enough, Scarf would be a captain himself. 

_Would that make them rivals?_ He supposed so. All pirates, friendly or otherwise, were rivals in the pirating fraternity. No matter how close you were, you still had to one-up the other. The only way they'd actually be on the same side would be against the Royal Navy. 

Still, he reasoned, that was a pretty likely circumstance. He'd heard the Royal Navy was really starting to crack down on pirates. That would give him the perfect opportunity to fight along side the Pirate with a Scarf, who he supposed he'd call the Captain with a Scarf when the time came. 

Well, the Pirate Captain would have to live with that. Their alliance was fun while it lasted, but he'd have to accept that soon, they'd be apart for a long time. He looked over at his companion with an affectionate smile before continuing his story as his mind rushed with thoughts.

Maybe he could ask. Maybe they could run off together and be the greatest pirating duo ever known. Maybe-&

 _"Captain?"_ A faint voice moved in to interrupt his thoughts. _"Captain!!!"_

"Eh?" The Captain immediately snapped out of his thoughts to acknowledge whoever cut his story short. "Who--? Oh!" He gave a friendly grin at Scarf, who had been trying to get his attention. "What is it, Scarf?"

"Sorry to cut you short, Captain," Scarf apologized before gesturing to a hole in the rocks that had a faint gleam coming from the inside, "but I think we've found our target."

The Captain leaned closer to the gleam, which was reflecting the light of the lantern Accordian was holding. He reached out to it, then, deciding against it in case of any booby traps that might have been set, retracted his hand and placed it on his hip.

"Well, I say," he thought aloud, looking at his competent companion for advice. "I don't suppose you have a rock or, uh, a long stick maybe?"

"Mm, not on me, no," Scarf shrugged, holding out his empty hands. 

"Right," The Captain nodded, analyzing the scene before turning to Albino. "Albino," he instructed, "go get the treasure."

"Aye, aye, Captain!!" Albino obeyed, standing up straight before quickly moving his hands to grab Polly, who had been nesting in his mess of white hair. "Here, Captain!" He held out Polly, who excitedly flapped her wings as the Captain cupped her in a single hand and grinned at her lovingly.

"Uhh, Captain," Scarf warned, briefly putting a hand across Albino's chest to prevent him from moving further before whispering to the Captain. " _You can't send a_ child _to test for booby traps!_ " 

"Ah, yes," Captain agreed, giving a firm nod. "You're absolutely right, Scarf." With a serious look, he turned to Albino and placed a large, firm hand on his shoulder.

"Albino, as your Captain..." He stood back before swinging out his cutlass, which he then proceeded to gently bring down on each of Albino's shoulders. "I hereby dub thee an official man of the boat."

"Wha--!?"

"Oh, yippee!!" Albino cheered, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Now _GO_ get that treasure!!!" Captain encouraged, to which Albino gladly obliged as Scarf stood with his jaw dropped.

~~~

" _Captain!!_ " Scarf cried in disbelief.

"Good thinking on your part, Scarf," Captain praised, clapping a hand on the blond's shoulder. "It would've been no good to let a child test for booby traps!"

"That's not what I--!!"

 _"I got it!!!"_ Scarf cut himself off as Albino came back, clearly making his best attempt to drag the chest himself. 

"Oh, good Lord," Scarf mumbled, clapping a hand to his face at the sight of Albino covered in dirt with a flame on his shoulder and what Scarf was sure were poison tipped arrows in his side. 

"Good work there, Albino!" Captain congratulated, taking the chest and dragging it easily after a few moments of Albino attempting to scurry across the rocks on his own (the chest having moved a whole centimeter, perhaps). As the Captain made to breaking open the chains, Scarf bent down one knee to pull out the arrows (with surprisingly few cries of pain on the Albino Pirate's part), put out the flame on his shoulder, and dust him off. 

"Here, drink this," Scarf sighed, pulling out the vial of antivenom he'd always kept on him.

"Ah!" Albino carefully grabbed the vial, staring at the green liquid before smiling up at Scarf. "Thanks, Dad--"

His grin fell for just a second and was replaced with a look of shock matching Scarf's. The man felt a lump grow in his throat as he tried to process what he just heard.

Unfortunately, he didn't have but a second before the Captain called them over. "You gonna stand there all day like melons!? Come on, men!"

Quickly, Albino's face snapped back to its normal grin as he swallowed the liquid and ran over. "Coming, Captain!" He called out as Scarf trailed behind, still a bit dazed.

The Captain stood triumphantly with one foot on the chest. "Men," he began, "it's been one heck of a long journey. And I'll admit, it's had its ups and downs. Still, if no one decided to take long, arduous journies, we'd never have evolved from slugs, now would we? Well! I guess what I'm trying to say is that in this chest lies the booty we've long awaited! The booty we deserve for all our hard work! And although I'll admit a lot of it was due to my brilliant leadership, there would be no Pirate Captain without his crew of bring rogues behind him!" 

The three men gave out a cheer, with Polly giving a squawk of happiness from the Captain's hand. Scarf looked up at the Captain with a strange sensation of pride and something foreign in his chest.

"So now," the Pirate Captain finished, locking eyes with Scarf as his grin widened, "without further ado...our rightful gold."

With a playful chuckle, the Captain removed his foot from the chest. Holding their breath in suspense, the crew moved closer as he swung it open to reveal the glorious mountain of---

"Are you _serious!?_ " The Captain threw down his cutlass in obvious rage. "Oh, for pity's sake!!" He cried as Scarf picked up what was, much to his chagrin, clearly another map. "I traveled this far, went on a wild goose chase all over the island, went through every pile of bones and ashes, and trudged through this _blasted_ tunnel... Just for another bloody _map!?!_ " Scarf couldn't help staring at the distraught man with alarm and a bit of bewilderment. " _A bloody map!?!!_ "

There was an awkward moment of silence in the cave, aside from the occasional drip of the cave. The crew stood there, wide-eyed at their captain, who was now sulking somewhat like a child. 

Scarf was the first to break the silence as he cleared his throat. "Well," he spoke softly and tentatively, not wanting to say anything that might set off another fit of the Captain's. "If it makes you feel any better, Captain... This is the last one."

After a moment, the Captain looked back at him, though his tone was a bit unreadable. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's written here by the captain himself that he was always one for tricks." Scarf moved closer to the Captain than he'd normally dare, not that he noticed at the moment, as he pointed to the text. "According to this, he'd left it here in hopes of sending his rivals on a wild goose chase, should they ever come across it."

The Captain leaned in closer to observe the writing for himself, failing to notice the tint on Scarf's cheeks. "Oh, I say," he muttered, still a bit peeved but clearly intrigued. "Well, that's certainly a dirty play... Though very amusing."

Scarf gave him a comforting smile before continuing. "It says here that should any of his rivals manage to get this far, he decided to let them off the hook by revealing the true location of the treasure, which isss..." Scarf looked around before pointing to a corner. "All the way in Madrid."

"Really??" The Captain cried, taking the map from Scarf and rereading the words to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Why, that's wonderful!!!" He grabbed Scarf by his shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes, just as close as he'd been the first time they'd met. "Scarf, do you know what this means!?"

"Um..." Scarf chuckled breathlessly. "We're close?"

" _Close, indeed!!!_ " Captain cheered, spinning his companion around in a hug. "Closer than we've ever been before!"

Behind them, Albino and Accordian were cheering, and Polly had climbed up onto the Captain's shoulder and squawked loudly in happiness. After all this time, they were so close to finding their first treasure!

Scarf felt the overjoy swelling up inside him. The rush of the find was exhilarating. Sure, Madrid was pretty far, but at the same time, it felt like practically nothing at all!!

_And yet..._

Scarf felt a lump in his throat as the Captain released him and he stood up straight, nervously tugging at his scarf. "Eheh," he chuckled weakly before clearing his throat. "Um... I guess you guys have a long way to go, eh?" 

All cheering cut short, and all eyes turned towards the man. The Captain stared at him in disbelief and shock. They maintained silent eye contact for a lot longer than they should, though it wasn't really their fault-- what could you say in such a situation?

Finally, the Captain snapped out of the trance. "Ah, yes, I... I forget," he reminded himself, laughing weakly. "You, uh... Your family is probably going to be worried sick, aren't they?"

"Yes, yes," Scarf weakly grinned back, pulling harder at his scarf. "Um... Now-Now that you mention it, I should-- I should probably be heading back."

"Oh." The Captain looked at a loss for words as he thoughtfully stroke the beginnings of his beard. "Oh, I.... I guess you should."

Scarf felt sick. Madrid suddenly felt as though it was on an entirely different planet. He forced himself to look back at the crew, who was clearly distraught by the news.

"I, um..." Scarf rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure what to say."

"Nothing to, now, is there?" Accordian chuckled sadly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fret, dear boy," he assured. "It was a joy to have you around."

Scarf was working hard to hold back any sign of sadness, though he heard his voice crack when he spoke. "Thank you, Accordian. You've been a joy to me as well."

The old man smiled genuinely before Albino quickly ran up for his turn, his tiny arms wrapping around Scarf's legs. Quickly, Scarf moved down to give him a proper hug. He felt the lite arms grip tighter, and he couldn't help but grip back, though careful not to possibly cut off the frail boy's breathing. 

After a long hug, Albino pulled back and grinned. "I've got something for you!!"

"Oh?" Scarf exclaimed as Albino reached into the back of his pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled but otherwise cared for paper and handed it to Scarf. Gently, the man took the paper and observed it, and not even a moment later he felt tears build up in his eyes.

On the paper were four figures. One looked rather boxy and was clearly meant to resemble the Captain. To the box's right was the Pirate with an Accordian, made noticeably longer and drawn with what Scarf believe were meant to resemble wrinkles. Holding the Captain's left hand was clearly Albino, drawn smaller but with a fierce, pirate-like gaze. And holding Albino's other hand was a tall, skinny figure with what meant to resemble fancy clothing.

"I-Is that me?" Scarf inquired, pointing to the lanky figure.

"Oh, yes!" Albino nodded fervently, pointing to each figure. "And that's me, and that's the Captain, and that's Accordian..." He then pointed to a circle Scarf hadn't noticed on the Captain's shoulder. "And that's Polly! I added her a few minutes ago," he admitted shyly with a giggle.

"This is..." Scarf swallowed back a sob before continuing. "This is very well done, Albino. I love it." 

"You do!?" Albino's grin grew back wider before giving him another hug. "Ohhh, I'm gonna miss you so much!!"

"I'll..." Scarf chuckled and hugged back, careful not to damage the drawing. "I'll miss you, too, Albino."

After a moment, he stood up straight, carefully folding the picture and slipping it into his pocket before turning to the Captain, who looked the most melancholy of them all. "Captain..."

"Oh, no, I don't do tearful goodbyes, Scarf!" The Captain objected, waving a hand in protest. "Just... A formal handshake will do!"

"Oh..." Clearly surprised, Scarf slowly reached out to the hand the Captain had offered. "Alright, then..."

The minute their hands linked however, he was immediately pulled into one of the Captain's famous bear hugs, though this one felt... Different. Some form of peace, almost. He could've sworn he heard sniffling as he slowly wrapped his arms around the Captain, patting his back gently.

"Promise me you'll at least look for me once in a while," the Captain pleaded weakly, his voice thick with despair.

Scarf scoffed and shut his eyes, hugging tighter. "Of course I will." He felt tears pricking at his eyes as his voice cracked again. "You gave me the best time of my life."

"Really?" The Captain finally pulled back, though he still kept his hands on the man's shoulders. "You-You mean it?"

Scarf smiled, wiping his eyes and nodding. "I do," he promised.

After a few lingering moments, Scarf finally took a step back. "Right." He looked down at his feet. "I should go."

"Sure you don't want us to walk you back?" The Captain inquired, desperate for a reason for them to stay together for just a moment longer. 

Scarf, with regret, shook his head. "I should hurry." He looked at the fluffy lump on the Captain's shoulder, which chirped sadly and tired to jump over to him. Scarf quickly caught Polly, staring at her sad, pleading eyes and stroking her feathers unconsciously before clearing his throat and handing her back to the Captain with a force stronger than he'd intended. "I've been here long enough."

And with that, he ran off through the cave on his own, refusing to let any tears escape until he was sure he was at least halfway back to the ship. He kept trying to remind himself that he always knew it was temporary, that he could never be with the Pirate Captain.

 _Oh, well,_ he thought sadly.

They'd always have the Bahamas.

~~~

It was a gloomy night for Edmund.

When he'd finally made it back to the ship, his parents came running at him in a flash, yelling about how long they'd been looking for him as his mother wept profusely, demanding to know what happened to his clothing and why he was so filthy. He did his best to be convincing in his excuses, though in his emotional condition, it came out as nothing more than half-hearted stories of sleepwalking and getting lost. That seemed to convince his poor mother enough, but it was obvious his father was still suspicious.

Still, no accusations were made when the crew celebrated his safe return, or during the dinner Edmund barely touched, or when they said their goodnights. And now, Edmund lay in his hammock, eyes sore from crying, tear stains evident. 

He laid topless at the moment; he'd hoped the feel of the light, cooling blankets and the nighttime wind might do something for his mood, yet it only reminded him of the late nights he spent with the Captain.

Seemed everything did now. The cheerful laughs of the crew. The fact that his mum had served ham for dinner. The coconut scent lingering in the air that the Captain had always had a faint but distinct fragrance of.

His body tired, his heart aching, and his head racing, sleep felt like the only thing that might release some of his depressive state. So, after a few hopeless tries, he'd finally managed to drift off just as the moon was reaching its highest peak.

Of course, it wouldn't last. A few hours later, a little before the first traces of the sunset were to peek out, he faintly heard the timbers shiver.

He was having trouble coming out of his depression-weighted sleep. However, even with his foggy brain, he remembered that his father said it was better to be cautious and lacking sleep than a dead man. So, with enough persistence, his eyes began to slowly squint open. 

His vision was blurry, though even with the slight blindness and the darkness of the cabin, it was clear that something else was in the cabin with him...

Its silhouette looming right on top of him. 

He opened his mouth to scream, the sound coming out just as a firm hand clapped over his mouth. Although this sent his body into a state of hekpless panic, it didn't take him as long as last time to realize...

_I know this hand._

" _Captain???_ " he spoke in disbelief, though it came out as something more like " _Cmnfn???_ " from behind the meaty hand.

"Don't scream," the Captain pleaded. "Unless you'd like to see me skewered, of course."

After a moment, Edmund nodded slowly, leading the Captain to remove his hand. 

"Now, then," the Captain grinned, "what did I come here for? Ah, yes. Scarf--"

"If you don't mind," Edmund interrupted, face turning unnoticeably red in the darkness. " _Could you get out of my hammock??_ "

"Hm?" The Captain was quick to move for his friend's comfort upon processing the request. "Ah, yes, of course!"

"Thank you," Edmund responded gratefully, though he still felt quite embarrassed at his vulnerable state, pulling his blankets further up to cover his chest. "Now, wh-what are you doing in my cabin?"

"That! ...is a good question," the Captain acknowledged, looking as if for a moment he'd actually forgotten. "Lemme see... Oh. Well, first of all, I'd just like to say that I ate that ham you blokes had left over."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"And second of all," he continued hesitantly.

"...come with me."

Edmund blinked in temporary confusion. "I beg your pardon?'

The Captain suddenly bent down on one knee next to Edmund's hammock, looking him dead in the eye before grabbing his hands. Edmund jerked in panic as his sheets fell back down, exposing his chest, but the Captain seemed to take no notice as he cupped the man's hands in his own.

"Come with me,' he repeated. "To Madrid." He paused for a moment, taking in Edmund's expression before continuing. "Now, don't look so surprised," he begged. "How could I _not_ want you to come with us?? You're a brilliant comrade, fine make of a pirate, and-and the crew loves you!" The Captain chuckled shyly. "And I-- I think you're the best pirate...and best man... I've ever met!"

Edmund chuckled, still slightly in bewilderment. "Besides you, I don't suppose?" He joked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Well..." The Captain looked away briefly. "I mean... Perhaps, even better than me..."

Edmund could've sworn he was dreaming, though with his hands cupped in the Captain's, he couldn't exactly punch himself to check.

"Look, all I'm saying is...!" The Captain seemed to scramble for what Edmund was starting to think was a halfway prepared speech. "The crew loves you, and you're almost the age pirate children normally go off on their own anyhow, and... And you're a valuable member of the team! O-Or at least, you would be if you joined, and... And I know you wouldn't be Captain, and I know I'm probably not the most impressive pirate you've ever met, and I tend to ramble a bit, and people don't always find me very enjoyable, and-and the ship is looking a bit shoddy, but... But if _you_ were there--!"

"Captain," Edmund interrupted. "Captain, stop."

The older man quickly shut himself up as Edmund took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "Listen, I..." He thought carefully about his next few words. "I am at a point in my life where... Where I'm about to go off and start the next big chapter of my life."

"Ah," the Captain spoke uncertainly, not sure where this was going. "Yes, go on."

"And I feel as though that chapter should lead somewhere to an area I feel more... _secure_ in." 

"...ah." The Captain's shoulders slumped as he felt more sure of the disappointing road this was going down.

"So..." Edmund hissed through his teeth as his fingers unconsciously intertwined with the Captain's. "So..."

"...yes?"

"...so could you at least give me some time to pack first?"

The Captain's head and shoulders immediately snapped up to look back at the man he'd been begging to leave with. 

"Y-You mean you'll--?*

Edmund chuckled. "And please, can I at _least_ have a chance to be properly dressed the next time you decide to ask me something this important?"

The Captain couldn't care less about Edmund's attire (or lack thereof) as heweapped his arms around the man securely, tempted to never let go.

Edmund chuckled and hugged back, unable to stop himself from leaning into the taller man's shoulder comfortably.

They both pulled away with a big grin.

"Very well, then!" The Captain chuckled. "I'll go let the crew know of the good news! I expect I'll be seeing you shortly!"

"Of course, Captain," Edmund chuckled back, smiling sincerely as the Captain took one last good look at him before quietly shutting the door.

~~~

"What do you _mean_ you're _leaving???_ "

Scarf did his best to maintain his composure as took a photo of his parents off the wall and carefully tucked it into his bag next to a photo of the entire crew, unsure of how to respond to his father. "I'm nearly eighteen as it is. I figured, why not get an early start in my independent pirating career? I thought you'd enjoy that for me, Father."

"As a _captain!!!"_ his father boomed as Scarf's mother followed him about the cabin, fretting. "You're running off to play _first mate_ to some pirate I've never even _heard_ of!"

"You can't seriously expect to know _every_ pirate on the sea!" Scarf cried. 

"I can and I will!" The man cried. "Edmund, really, think about what you're doing--!"

"I have, Father." Edmund looked back at his parents, serious and apologetic. "My mind is made up. I want to go with him. I want to _be_ with him. Him and I, we have some sort of special connection. I can feel it." He was looking down at the ground as he smiled to himself, though his parents found it increasingly evident what was occurring. "We're... Different. We're a duo. A team." He looked up at his parents shyly. "A family."

They stood in tense silence. By now, the crew had begun to crowd around the door to see what all the fuss was about. Slowly, smoothly, almost like a ghost, his mother moved across the cabin to put a hand under her son's chin and look him in the eye.

"You've fallen in love, haven't you, Edmund." The words were softly mumbled, yet they rang in his ear like a drum.

He glanced away, feeling a bit ashamed and unsure of himself. "I don't know.".

His father's face softened, looking almost pitiful for his son, and he reached out a hand to Scarf's shoulder. "Edmund..."

"I don't _know,_ " Edmund insisted, lowering his head. "It's..." He looked up briefly at his parents and the crew. "It's very conflicting."

He remained wordless, pitiful, uncomfortably tugging at his scarf and staring at the floor unit his mother gently wrapped him in a warm hug. She was followed shortly after by Dark Dagger himself, and soon enough, the whole crew had surrounded him in their embraces. Although still silent, he had to admit he felt a good portion of his anxiety fade away as they gripped tighter, soothing him and assuring him that they loved him regardless. Words weren't a necessity in that moment.

Still, as he pulled away with tears in his eyes, he had to say, "Will you be alright?"

His mother smiled gently, wiping his tears away with her thumbs as she cupped his face. "We'll be just fine."

He chuckled and kissed his mother on the cheek before looking up at his father. 

"Fa-- um..... Dad..."

"Don't," the old pirate waved his hand to silence him before sighing and lapping a hand on his shoulder. "Son..." Scarf could tell he was struggling for words. "I... I didn't mean..."

Scarf smiled reassuringly. "I know." For once, he was the first to initiate a hug as he wrapped his arms around his father tightly. After a few moments of surprise, his father hugged back tighter. "I love you."

At that, his father smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "I love you, too, Edmund." With watery eyes, he pulled back and stared Edmund in the face.

"Now, uh..." He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. "Now, you get going before the tide changes."

"Will do," Scarf chuckled, walking to his doorframe before looking back at his old family. The one he'd spent so long with. The one who, even now, would always be there for him. 

"I'll see you around the seas, then," he chuckled, to which the crew laughed as he took his leave. 

They followed him into the deck and across it until he walked down to the sandy beach. Not far from them, they saw, was another ship that looked quite run-down and old. From it, they saw a strange bearded man with a coat too big for him rundown off the boat and capture Scarf in a tight hug. He was followed by a strangely pale, red-eyes child and an old man sporting an accordian. Chuckling, they watched their Edmund greet them with great pleasure and run back with them to the old hodgepodge of a boat.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" His mother inquired, with a worried look still in her face. Dark Dagger looked down at her, then back at the hodgepodge, which was now taking its leave. From there, Edmund-- now known as the Pirate with a Scarf-- gave them one last wave goodbye before turning back to his new Captain with a clear sparkle in his eyes.

"You know..." Dark Dagger spoke thoughtfully as he held his wife lovingly. "Somehow, I think he'll be just fine."

And of course, as we all know, the Pirate with a Scarf would go on to have the best years of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! That was a heck of a work!!! But it was SO worth it! I hope y'all enjoyed this 3-part origin story of the Pirate with a Scarf!!!


	7. ATTENTION

OMG I’M SO SORRY!!! Online school has been MESSING ME UP, and now I’m doing Arrrrrghtober! But I PROMISE, as soon as Arrrrrghtober is done and I’ve caught up on all my schoolwork, I’ll post again! I have a lot of ideas for this, so stay tuned! Thank you for all your support!!! I love all of y’all!!!


	8. Pints and Pining

_Snow._

Scarf couldn't help but give a small huff and smile as they entered the harbor of Cold-Blooded Island _(who named these places?)_ , cousin to Blood Island. It was pretty much the same, excluding the fact that _Cold-Blooded Island_ was located in a much colder climate.

The Captain had insisted upon paying a visit to the chillier choice of location for the holidays, despite the fact that not only were the actual winter-based holidays a couple months away, but the crew didn't celebrate any winter holidays. Still, Scarf couldn't say no to that sweet, puppy-eyed grin, though he had insisted on them finding some proper winter clothing before going within 100 miles of the Island; he knew for a fact that if he'd left the Captain in charge, Albino's feet were sure to fall off due to the Captain letting him run through the snow bare-foot. 

Now that everyone was _properly_ suited up and they had made the journey, Scarf's lingering worries instantly faded. Amongst the cloudy grey sky and white flurry of snow, warm lights stood out like beacons of joy on the horizon. The closer they got, the more at ease Scarf felt; while Blood Island was the choice typical for celebration, rowdiness, and comedic bar fights, the weather of Cold-Blooded Island permitted it to be more of a place for rest or unwinding.

 _Good,_ Scarf thought to himself as they laid anchor. That meant less of a chance of the Captain getting himself into something he shouldn't. That also meant he was free to have a few more drinks than normal.

While Scarf wasn't normally a heavy drinker, a lot had been piling up in his head recently-- enough to convince himself that he deserved a little bit of binge drinking. After all, what better way to drown out the absolute seething anger directed towards the Captain.

It was all his fault, really. His fault for being so comedic Scarf could never not be happy with him. His fault for smelling so faintly but distinctly of coconuts that Scarf had to breathe in the scent when no one took notice. His fault for filling every part of Scarf’s thoughts and priorities until he was all Scarf could think about.

 _Oh, who was he kidding._ Scarf quietly groaned and rubbed his head in frustration, earning a concerned squawk from Polly, who was coddled in the Captain’s hold. 

“I say, Number Two, are you alright?” Scarf looked up to see the Captain mimicking the worried dodo’s expression.

“Mm?” He answered before snapping back to reality. “Oh, uh, yes! Yes, of course, Captain. Just, uh… just a slight headache. Nothing a bit of grog won’t cure.”

The Captain remained concerned for a few minutes, but his obliviousness got the better of him. “Alright, then,” he comforted, patting Scarf’s shoulder as he grinned. “Let’s get a move on to the pub, then, shall we, mates!?”

The crew responded with a unanimous roar of joy. They made their way off the ship and headed towards the pub, but not before Polly decided to leap out of the Captain’s hold and onto Scarf’s shoulder.

Captain raised an eyebrow but easily shrugged it off. After all, she was exceptionally close to Scarf. 

Scarf gently reached up to stroke her feathers, but not before receiving a comforting but concerned nuzzle from the dodo, as well as a pair of beady but slightly saddened eyes.

“No, no, it’s not you, Polly,” Scarf mumbles, gently stroking her head with his thumb. “It’s all me.”

She lets out another squawk, though this one almost sounds like she’s trying to tell him something. Maybe something along the lines of, _”You should let him know, you daft lovesick fool,”_ though that could just be his conscience talking.

“No, Scarf mumbles, sneakily side-eyeing the Captain, who was busy soaking up the newfound attention upon his arrival, with a dull but noticeable ache in his chest. “No, I think I’ll be fine.” He gave a huff that failed to pass as a laugh. “Nothing a drink won’t fix.” 

~~~

“You’re a bastard.”

Scarf looked directly at the Captain, his eyes not moving as he chugged another pint, sloppily wiping his mouth when he was done. “You are the bane of my existence,” he continued. “You’re so selfish. You just _have_ to be the center of attention. Ever since we took down Queen Victoria, you act like no one has any other thing they should be thinking about. Take me, for example,” he growled as a barmaid came by with a refill. 

“You just feel the need to take over my head. You have to be everything I think about. No matter what I do,” he grumbled, grabbing the Captain by the collar of his shirt, “it always comes back to you, and I _let_ you!” Scarf could feel his voice crack as he mumbled, “I let you.” He let go of his Captain and buried his head in one arm, running his free hand through his hair. 

“No matter what,” he mumbled into his arm, “you’re always my main focus.” After a deep breath in an attempt to blink back tears, he finally looked up. “Not that you’d know that.”

His only response was a loud snore, as it had been the last few minutes of his rambling. The Captain had passed out a long time ago, a thin line of drool running down his face. How could he be so peaceful? How _dare_ he be so peaceful, especially when Scarf was so restless.

With a loud growl of frustration, he grabbed the second most responsible person on the crew.

“Now ensure _nothing_ bad happens to him,” Scarf warned, a bit more aggressively than he’d intended.

Although nowhere near Scarf’s state, the Pirate with Gout was _clearly_ in no position for guardianship. Still, here he was, staring at Scarf with half-lidded eyes and an almost annoyed grimace.

“And where are _you_ going?” His shorter companion sneered, and Scarf had to take everything in his brain to remember that Gout got naturally snarky when he was drunk.

“I need fresh air.”

“Never thought I’d see the day _you_ wanted a break from the Cap’n,” Gout chuckled, much to Scarf’s annoyance, who then slammed the door on his way out.

The cold air hit him fast. Immediately, he regretted not bringing his jacket, but he refused to go back in now. He inhaled, taking in the smells and sounds of the island. He could hear laughter, smell the foliage, barely make out the sounds of a new ship entering the harbor. He needed a breather. 

_A breather_ , Scarf reminded himself as he looked up at the dark, starlit sky, his breath forming tiny clouds that faded into the darkness. _Just a quick breather—_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp _squawk!_ he looked down at his feet to see Polly, holding her lavender winter hat and coat in her beak.

“Polly!” Scarf cried out in surprise, though it was a bit slurred from his excessive drinking as he leaned down to pick her up and cradle her in his arms. “Wha’re you doing out here? Go back inside, it’s freezing!”

Polly gently placed her winter gear next to herself in Scarf’s arms, gently snapping her beak with a smile. 

Scarf sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Polly, really, it’s too co—”

This time, she squawked more defiantly, nestling herself further in Scarf’s arms. Scarf couldn’t help a small chuckle as he grabbed her coat. “Alright, then,” he mumbled, puffing his cheeks out as he slid it over her head and screwed on her hat. “If you’re going to be stubborn about it.”

After she had settled into her gear and snuggled into Scarf’s arms, Scarf looked back out at the sea, his eyes tired and sad as he heard people enter the pub behind them.

“Must be nice to be you,” he mumbled, Polly opening one eye in sudden interest. “I mean, the life of the last dodo _has_ to be better than this. I mean you, you survived it all. You beat everyone else of your kind. You’re a marvel of the ages! And what are you doing with your newfound fame?” 

He briefly looked down at her, not so much in envy as melancholy. “You’re sitting on a boat. All day. You just sit there, and be cute, a-and eat all the custard creams, and you know what? Everyone loves you for it. Especially the Captain, he-he just sits there, watching you all day, and he loves you! He thinks you’re the best thing to exist since canned ham! You don’t have to do _anything_ , and he loves you regardless!”

He looks back up at the sky, throwing a hand up in exasperation while failing to recognize the crunch of footsteps behind him. “Meanwhile, _I’m_ here, doing everything I can! I drive the ship, I help make the food, I-I tend to everyone when they get _tetanus_ , for God’s sake!” He didn’t even realize the obvious concern (and slight guilt) on the poor dodo’s face. “And what recognition do _I_ get? What love do _I_ get out of it!? _Nothing!_ ”

His breath grew shaky as he struggled to blink back tears. “A-And it’s like nothing’s changed, really. A-At least from the last time I got… er.. g-got _involved_. I’m still so _hopelessly_ committed, I’m so-I’m so pathetic! I look like nothing but a fool, just like last time!” Scarf hiccuped, though whether from being drunk or trying not to cry, he couldn’t tell. “B-But… b-but Captain wouldn’t do that… he’s-he’s not as stupid as Bell—”

“Uh, Eddy...”

It took no time at all for Scarf to immediately swing around, clutching Polly to his chest as his cutlass shakily pointed at his pursuer. His eyes widened, his breath hitched as he tried to focus on the blurry figure in front of him.

“...Bellamy??”

And so it was, stupid black beard and all, hands raised in surrender upon having a cutlass wavering but not even an inch from his chest. “Geez, take it easy, will ya? This isn’t exactly the best environment for a fight.”

Scarf huffed but didn’t lower his weapon. “What are you doing here?” He demanded, Polly adding to it with a threatening snap.

Bellamy chuckled weakly, eyeing the cutlass to ensure its absolutely wasted owner wouldn’t slip up and run him through. “Well, I _was_ planning on picking up a group to take back to the ship for some, ahem, _late-night fun—_ ”

He let out a small yelp as the cutlass moved closer, pushing him farther back. “Ugh, you’re disgusting.”

“ _—but_ I happened to pass by some loser who talks to birds about his pathetic love life.”

Scarf let out an amused but annoyed cross between a chuckle and a scoff. “Yeah, and who was half of that love life, again?”

“Okay, I ain’t arguing with you until you put the cutlass down.”

“Get stuffed.”

“Seriously, Eddy,” Bellamy spoke, his eyebrows lowering. “I’m not drunk enough yet to—”

“Oh, _don’t_ say that name, _d-don’t_ say that name!” Scarf was practically spitting venom at this point as he attempted to slice through the air next to Bellamy menacingly, though his impaired vision made for quite a misfire. “You know I don’t go by that anymore, and I _especially_ don’t go by whatever _you_ used to call me!”

At this, Bellamy walked closer and chuckled bitterly. “Oh, _don’t_ act like you didn’t love it,” he scoffed. “Like that wasn’t your favorite nickname I gave you.”

“It _isn’t_!” Scarf spat, swinging at Bellamy again. “ _Not_ anymore!”

“Oh, yeah, lemme guess,” Bellamy responded, speaking in that stupid condescending tone he used with the Captain. The one that made Scarf see red. “It’s cuz you’re “Scarf” now, right? Who gave you that gem of a name again? Your _new_ boyfriend? The one who hated your name so much he had you change it?”

Sick of failing to cut him, Scarf decked Bellamy in the face in one swift movement. “He does _not_ hate my name!!!” Scarf spat as Bellamy rubbed his face, his thumb dipping slightly into the blood now running down from his mouth. “I told him I wanted that name!”

“What, why. Cuz suddenly, a bad breakup warrants a name change.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Scarf groaned, this time swinging again but falling into the snow, and Polly had to jump ti ensure she wouldn’t be crushed under the weight. “Y’know, not everything in my life is about _you_!”

“So just most of it?”

Scarf would’ve tackled him then and there if he wasn’t busy trying to stand up again. “Have you stopped by just to bother me??”

“Well, no…” Bellamy appeared to struggle with words, though that was mainly due to the confusing yet amusing sight of Scarf trying to fight while his fat not-parrot snapped at Bellamy’s boots. “I-I just came by to say that… maybe, if it was as bad as you say it was… _don’t_ try to pursue the Captain?”

It was quiet for a moment. Scarf laid still, and Bellamy had to wonder if he was dead. At least until Scarf grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him into the snow, giving an alarmed squawk from Polly,

“ _Don’t_ try and pursue the Captain?? You’re hilarious,” Scarf chuckled, climbing on top of Bellamy in an attempt to tackle him. “You just don’t want me finding someone better than you.”

“Oh, please, that would _never_ be a worry in regards to the Captain,” Bellamy snapped back, rolling his eyes as he rolled them over to try and pin Scarf. “After all… it’s _him_ we’re talking about.”

Scarf weakly struggled against Bellamy before settling on kicking him in the shins. “You’re jealous.”

“ _Jealous??_ ”

“It was never a good look on you,” Scarf smirked, a hiccup following soon after as Bellamy’s fist just missed his face.

“Oh, yeah, sure, _I_ was the jealous one.”

“Wanting your boyfriend to _not_ sleep with a different girl every adventure is _not_ jealousy!”

“Oh, please, I was keeping up appearances!”

“Of what!?” Scarf shouted, his fingernails sinking into Bellamy’s arm as Polly’s scared cries seemed to echo around him. Both of them knew fully well that the pirate community was a very accepting one that wouldn’t have treated them any differently for their sexualities.

“I don’t know, I-I wasn’t ready for people to know yet, and some of the crew was getting suspicious that I hadn’t slept with any new lady friends in a while, so—”

“So you decided your image was more important than me; yes, yes, we’ve heard the story before,” Scarf rambled. “But the Captain wouldn’t do that.”

“Ha!!” Bellamy had to laugh. “Oh, _please_ , Eddy!” Bellamy swung them back until they were laying next to each other, struggling to win in this strange, sad excuse of a fight. “The Captain is worse than me! If he somehow _did_ realize he was into dudes, you _know_ he’d have to compensate!”

“Shut it,” Scarf mumbled, his voice low as he grabbed at Bellamy’s shirt, which had started to look more familiar in his highly intoxicated brain.

“New girl in his cabin, in and out, every day. A guy with almost _no_ self-esteem trying to face that fact that he likes guys too? Forget it.”

“I said _shut it!!!_ ” Scarf cried out, grabbing Bellamy’s neck and pinning him, though his vision was quickly beginning to alter reality. “You’re—” he struggled, clearing his throat and trying to remember this was Bellamy he was talking to (and not the figure his brain was making him start to see) as he continued. “You’re the one with no self-esteem. That’s why you needed someone new all the time to make you feel like you were worth something, because obviously, I wasn’t enough.”

“Eddy—”

“I was ready to _die_ for you.” Scarf could hear himself losing touch with reality, hear his voice shuddering and breaking, Polly’s cries becoming faint, but he was too far in to stop. “I took a _stab_ for you. I could have _died_ protecting _you_!”

“Yeah, and who do you think made sure you were bandaged up and didn’t bleed to death!?”

“Your damned _crewmate_!!!” Scarf shrieked, weakly batting at Bellamy’s chest. “Your _crewmate_ was the one tending to my wounds, fixing me up while you sat in your cabin doing God knows what all day!”

“Well, at least you weren’t patching yourself up like you are now!” Bellamy yelled. “I mean, what are you, their nurse!? I don’t see your _Pirate Captain_ patching you up.”

“The Captain has done more for me than you could ever know!” Scarf yelled, trying to shake away the figure replacing Bellamy.

“Really. Like what, then,” “Bellamy” spoke, sitting up straight. “Please, _enlighten_ me on your _Prince Charming._ ”

“The Captain welcomes me. He doesn’t make me feel as though I’m on the outside of his group, because to him, I’m actually _part_ of it. He doesn’t try to hide how close we are, because he actually _values_ our relationship. I don’t feel _isolated_ every time I’m near him because he always wants to ensure my happiness. 

“And you know what? He knows he’s not perfect!! He recognizes that he’s made his fair share of mistakes! But he tries! He tries to fix things, even if it takes him a couple hundred times!!! And you know why!?” Scarf felt his voice go thin, his throat tired and sore as he stared at the figure in front of him, with his curling, luxuriant beard and his puppy-like eyes—

And that smile. That beautiful, heartbreaking smile. “Because _you’re_ the Pirate Captain.” And with that, Scarf finally broke.

He was sat up on his knees, though he seemed to get smaller as he buried his hands in his face, loud sobs being heard despite them. At this, Polly’s cries ceased, replaced with tiny coos of empathy. Gently, she nuzzled his leg with the tip of her bek, only this seemed to make him cry harder.

Bellamy, frankly, was at a loss for words. “You’re” the Pirate Captain? Just _how_ drunk _was_ Edmund— er, Scarf? How long had he been seeing the Captain’s face instead of his?

Bellamy awkwardly sat up, swallowing a lump in his throat before deciding a bit of consoling would be best. “H-Hey…” he began. _God, I wish I knew how to do this._ “Hey, hey, Ed— um, Scarf? I-It’s really not—”

He was cut off when Scarf threw his arms around him and started crying harder, his sobs becoming more broken and more heart-wrenching. Bellamy knew he should probably hug back, but he felt frozen. Here was the man whose heart he’d broken all those years ago, and he was going to Bellamy for comfort.

Well, not really, he reminded himself. Ed— Scarf believed he was going to his _Captain_ for comfort. Still, he attempted to console the poor, broken fellow in his arms, whose face was buried in his shoulder. “S-Scarf…”

At this, the lankier man leaned back, though his arms remained wrapped around Bellamy’s neck. His face was flushed, both from crying and possible alcohol poisoning, several tear stains were already left on his cheek, and his hair was a wreck from their half-hearted fight. In a quiet but desperate, soul-crushing voice, he mumbled:

“Please just kiss me, Captain.”

And before Bellamy knew it, his lips were gently molding against Scarf’s, who was moving slowly and a bit sloppily in the state he was in. He pressed closer against “his Captain”, as if afraid that should he let go, the vision would fade away for good.

 _He feels the same,_ Bellamy reminisced as he unconsciously began to kiss back, his hands placed gently on Scarf’s waist and in his hair. It felt so intimate, with such care and devotion.

So much that Bellamy had almost forgotten that none of it was his to claim.

Slowly coming back to his senses, Bellamy gently grabbed Scarf’s wrists and removed his arms from around his neck, pulling out of the kiss.

“I-I can’t.”

At this, Scarf’s eyes filled with fresh tears, and Bellamy felt a pang in his chest. “Please, Captain…”

Bellamy realized Scarf was still in Dreamland, so he figured he’d have to be gentle with his words. “Not-Not right now, Scarf, okay? Let’s just…” he looked over to the messy but rather interesting hodgepodge that was the Pirate Captain’s ship. “We should get to bed, okay?”

“I…” Scarf blinked back tears before slowly nodding his head. “O-Okay,” he spoke in a quiet, cracked voice.

So, Bellamy slowly stood up, reaching out a hand for Scarf to grab. He had originally planned on carrying him but decided it’d feel too… intimate. So, he settled for Scarf having an arm around his shoulders, his feet dragging as Bellamy slowly helped him make his way to the ship. The not-parrot of the Captain’s followed right next to them, making concerned chirps at the practically asleep Scarf and threatening squawks at Bellamy.

“I’m not going to do anything, you waste of an entree,” Bellamy grumbled, rolling his eyes as he made his way onto the deck before searching for Scarf’s cabin. “I’m just getting him to bed.”

Once they’d finally made their way into the quarters, Bellamy gently laid Scarf down into the hammock. He quickly but gently removed Scarf’s shoes and slowly undid his signature scarf. He gently tucked Scarf into the blanket, and Polly made quick haste in hopping into the hammock and snuggling at the drunk man’s side. 

He felt something tug his sleeve as he turned to go. “Captain,” he heard, and turned to see it was Scarf’s bloodied hand. “Don’t leave me.”

Bellamy had the urge to stay. The urge to just sit here by Scarf’s side, making sure he got a good night’s sleep before patching him up. Listening to what he had to say. Making up for lost time.

He shook his head at himself. That wasn’t his problem anymore. _He’d lost that honor a long time ago._ No, that was a different man’s job now.

So, he turned to face the tired, sniffling figure. “I’m not leaving,” he lied in the Captain's voice. “I’m just going to grab something, alright?”

“....alright…” Scarf reluctantly allowed, though he was already passed out by the time Bellamy shut the door.

Bellamy sighed as he made his way back up to the deck, thinking about what had just occurred. Did he really think those things of the Captain? ….maybe just a little bit. Was it because he wanted to be right? ...no. Was it because he _wanted_ Scarf to be crushed? Of course not. Was it because he was _afraid_ of being right?

….yeah. Yeah, that was it.

Making his way back to the pub, he ran a hand through his hair in stress. It was out of his hands now.

All he could do is hope he wasn’t right.

For Edmund’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggg I did NOT expect this to be angst. I REALLY REALLY hope you guys enjoyed it. Love y’all!


	9. Until You Let Go - Philosoffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philosoffee is the ship name for Charles Darwin x Robert Fitzroy, for those of y'all who didn't see it already in my other Pirates book ._.

__

"And so, given the distinct similarities found when comparing the fossils of today's current species to that of the extinct species we uncovered in South America, it is reasonable to assume that there is a series of evolution present here!"

Charles shut his notebook and walked over to the hammock where Fitzroy lay, listening with a look of interest and slight amusement. "This has to be one of my greatest discoveries since we began!"

"Oh, really?" Fitzroy inquired, a small but definitely noticeable smirk on his face. "Even more so than the dust you _so desperately_ needed to collect from atop the ship?"

Charles puffed his cheeks out, taking note of Fitzroy's teasing tone. "Yes, even more so," he sneered back as he climbed into the hammock next to Fitzroy, who was quick to wrap his arms around Charles. "Though the ash _did_ lead to the observation of dozens of organic forms..." 

Fitzroy chuckled at Charles' wondrous face as he rambled on about what he found amongst the seemingly meaningless ash. Although Fitzroy was more interested in the science of meteorology, he would never grow tired of listening to Charles ramble on about his many theories in the field of naturalism. The way Charles' eyes would light up and his hands would move around as he went into great, unnecessary detail about things even Fitzroy needed some time to process was highly endearing. It warmed Fitzroy's heart in a way he had trouble describing, but by no means was he complaining. 

He stared at Charles with a soft smile as he tried to focus on what was being said, but his eyes kept lingering around his face. Charles' eyes, which sparkled bright than a thousand night sky's worth of stars. His hair, which Fitzroy would run his fingers through for comfort on numerous occasions. His lips, which could talk up a storm, that Fitzroy was now finding himself desperate to kiss.

Charles seemed to have finally taken notice of the way Fitzroy was staring at him, for he had ceased his rant and was now staring at him with a curious smile. "Robert?" He spoke in his sweet voice with the name reserved strictly for their moments alone. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Fitzroy assured in his calm, low voice, running a few strands of Charles' hair through his fingers. "I just..." He paused as he planted a kiss on Charles' cheek. "Really..." He planted another one on the opposite cheek, resulting in a smile from Charles. " _Really_..." He planted one more on his lips, chuckling as Charles giggled. "Felt like kissing you."

Charles continued giggling as he took hold of one of Fitzroy's hands. "You're ridiculous," he spoke through his giggles, kissing the back of his hand. 

"Oh, _I'm_ ridiculous?" Fitzroy repeated, smirking with the playful face of trouble. "I didn't risk my neck for a few samples of _dust._ "

"It was ash!!" Charles cried out, playfully punching Fitzroy's chest. 

"You little--" In a quick flash, Fitzroy rolled on top of Charles and was quick to trap him and begin tickling his face and neck with kisses.

"Robert, NO!!!" Charles cried out, laughing as he flailed his arms to try and break free. "I didn't mean it!" He gasped through his giggling fit as Fitzroy dug his hands into his sides, causing Charles to instinctively flail out, narrowly missing Fitz's face.

"Hey!" Fitz growled playfully. "That's playing dirty!" He cried, pinning Charles' wrists down as the smaller man's chest heaved with giggles, looking up and smiling at his companion and lover. 

Fitz looked down with admiration and amusement. How could he not be happy? Especially when Charles lay right below him--

_\--with his wrists pinned and his chest heaving as he gasped for air, staring up at Fitzroy with wide eyes and a pleading look, desperate to be let go--_

Fitz found himself frozen, unable to move as he stared down at Charles, lost in his own head. Immediately, Charles' smile faded, replaced with a look of concern.

"Robert," he asked, lightly moving against Fitzroy's hands and feeling his frozen figure against his wrists. "A-Are you alright?"

After a minute with no response, Charles cried out a bit louder, " _Robert!_ "

He saw Robert's eyes snap back into focus and creased his eyebrow in worry. "Are you okay??"

Fitzroy could slowly feel his control returning as the feeling returned to his hands. "...yes," he mumbled after a minute, releasing Charles' wrists and sitting up. "Yes, of course."

Charles sat up with him, the concern clearly plastered across his face. "A-Are you sure?"

Shaking his head, Fitzroy cleared his throat. "Y-Yes, I assure you, I'm fine." Failing to meet Charles' eyes, he climbed out of the hammock and went over to grab his formal coat while Charles watched on in concern and a strange ache in his heart. "I-I think it'd be best if I stepped out for a little bit. Do forgive me."

Charles was very confused, but nonetheless he gave a weak smile. "Alright, then," he spoke softly. "I'll just be here, then."

Fitzroy lowered his head, and he looked ready to say something. Instead, he silently opened and shut the door behind him, leaving Charles lost and frankly a bit saddened at the sudden change in Fitzroy's demeanor.

~~~

Fitzroy stared, lost in thought, at the stars, which gave faint twinkles against the dark night sky. Sighing, he leaned against the gunwale, holding his head in one hand as his eyes drifted to the water. 

This was ridiculous. Was this how it would always be? Could he never have a happy moment with Charles again, all because he couldn't control his temper so long ago? 

Would he ever be able to forgive himself, he wondered as his eyes flickered across the shining waves. Charles had already done so. So surely, it must be easy for him to move on already. 

And yet, his mind never failed to trail back to that terrible memory. Fitzroy had no one to blame but himself, really. He let his short temper get the better of him that day. He didn't know he'd become so easily aggressive, but he supposed once again, that was his mistake. 

He distinctly remembered the events. It was a fool's argument, one that could have been easily avoided. Still, despite this, it had led to physical violence. Fitzroy could never forget the fear in Charles' eyes as he slammed him down on the desk, yelling and berating him. The way Fitzroy threatened to kick Charles out, the way he'd warned that should Charles doubt him again, they could no longer live together. The tears that had streamed down Charles' face as Fitzroy came to his senses and stormed out. 

Of course, he had apologized later that night after trying to hold back his own crying. He remembered writing his letter of apology and praying Charles would accept it, though he knew he did nothing to deserve such forgiveness. Nevertheless, Charles had run to him and pulled him into a forgiving embrace, one that brought that strange sensation to Fitzroy's heart that he would later find out was called love. 

Fitzroy took in a long, deep breath, shuddering a little as he did so. No, he wouldn't let himself break down like this, he thought. He felt as though he'd composed himself enough to wear he could return to the cabin and apologize to Charles for walking out so suddenly. 

With a shake of his head and a clearing of his throat, he made his way back to the cabin. As he grabbed the doorknob, he considered the fact that Charles might be asleep by now and turned it with an utmost quiet. 

As he entered the cabin, silent as a ghost, he was not surprised to see Charles going through his books and notes once more, his back facing the door. Fitzroy slid off his jacket, not saying a word as he did so, only listening to the faintly audible mumbles coming from Charles. He slowly made his way over to his smaller scientist, only pausing when Charles briefly lifted his head, as if he'd heard something. When he continued his mumbling, Fitzroy finished his pursuit, and rather than placing a hand on his shoulder as he'd originally intended, Fitzroy found himself wrapping his arms around Charles' waist, holding him close as Charles gave a sound of surprise before glancing back at Fitzroy and smiling. 

"I _thought_ I heard you come in," he spoke softly, giving a slight chuckle as he moved around some looseleaf papers. Fitzroy didn't respond, only placed his head against the crook of Charles' neck and huffed. 

He felt himself losing his composure fast. _Get a hold of yourself, man,_ he berated himself as his hold around Charles' waist tightened. 

Charles noticed the change in grip and ceased moving his hands, instead glancing over his shoulder. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm.....f-fine," Fitzroy responded, though it took him a while to actually get the words out. "I-I assure you, I'm..." He could feel his face tense up, and he knew he was on the brink of tears, so he hid his face in the clothing on Charles' shoulder. "I-I'm fine."

Charles stood frozen in realization. Though he wasn't sure why, Fitzroy was about to cry, as he could feel from the hot tears slowly beginning to soak through the fabric of his shirt. 

"R-Robert!" Charles turned around, forcing Fitzroy to stand upright and look him in the eye. At this, Charles could see tears slip from the man's watery eyes, which were filled with sorrow and maybe even regret. "Wh-What happened?" He asked, voice aching with worry as he held Fitzroy's hands in his own. "D-Did someone say something? D-Did _I_ say something?"

"N-No, it's not you," Fitzroy spoke shakily as he angrily rubbed at his eyes with one of his hands. "I just h-h-had to..." 

"Oh, darling," Charles mumbled sadly at the poor sight before pulling him into a close and tender hug. He could feel Fitzroy tense up in his arms for a minute, and he was afraid that might have been the wrong course of action. 

Shortly after, however, it was followed by Fitzroy relaxing into his hold as he clinged back onto Charles, chest heaving as he sobbed quietly but heavily. Charles felt it was best to remain quiet, so he simply ran his fingers through Fitzroy's hair (as Fitzroy would always do to comfort him) and rub small circles onto his back with his free hand.

After some time had passed, though Charles didn't take care to note how long, Fitzroy had stopped shaking and his crying had been reduced to sniffles. Charles sat back to look at Fitzroy, who refused to meet his eyes as he pulled out his handkerchief. 

"I apologize," he mumbled, blowing his nose into the piece of fabric. "D-Do forgive me, Charles," he pleaded, rubbing at his eyes, which still had small tears trailing from them. "I'm not sure what came over me." 

"It's alright, Robert," Charles was quick to assure, cupping Fitzroy's face in his hands as he wiped at the tears with his thumbs. "I promise you, it is."

Fitzroy nodded in understanding, though he still had trouble looking directly at Charles.

"Would you like to move to the hammock?" Charles asked, seeing the weariness in Fitzroy's stance. 

"Yes," Fitzroy nodded, standing up straight. "Yes, that seems the logical idea."

Without a word, Charles held Fitzroy gently by the arm as he led the taller man over to the hammock, where he made sure Fitzroy was nice and settled before turning to grab the shaking man a drink. Fitzroy was tempted to stop Charles from leaving but shook his head, mumbling and cursing himself at his own foolishness. 

"Here, darling," Charles gestured, slowly placing a glass in Fitzroy's hand. "Drink up, there."

After a glance between the glass towards Charles, Fitzroy took a nice, long sip while Charles took a seat next to him in the hammock, twirling his thumbs nervously as he intertwined his fingers together. When Fitzroy had finished his sip, he looked down into the cup, resting his free hand on the hammock. 

Within a few passing moments, Fitzroy cleared his throat and sat up straighter, figuring he should attempt to save some of his dignity. 

"L-Listen, Philosopher," he began, drumming his fingers against his leg. "I-I'm not sure what came over me. I know I have a... _tendency_ to have outbursts, as I'm sure you know as well, and while I haven't had one _quite_ like that before, I can assure you, it's not much to worry about, and--"

" _Robert._ " Said man immediately silenced himself and glanced over to Charles, who looked at him lovingly before staring back down at his lap. 

"I," he began, moving his hand to hold Fitzroy's. "I'm not _sure_ what happened. Frankly, I-I'd like to know." He subconsciously squeezed Fitzroy's hand in an affectionate manner. "I really would. That's typically the first step in helping one feel better in situations like these, is it not?"

"Correct as you may be, Charles," Fitzroy sighed, looking at his lap with tired, melancholy eyes, "I'm not so sure I'm willing to discuss such matters. Th-Thing is, I've never exactly _excelled_ in proper communication-- in regards to emotional troubles, anyhow-- a-and I don't know when I will be." He took another sip of water, mumbling as he finished, " _If_ I'll ever be, that is."

"....I... " Charles attempted to clear his throat, swallowing. "I don't wish to push the matter further, but I'm afraid I must in this case. I-I can't let you go repressing _everything_ , Robert. You don't wish to at least--"

" _NO,_ I don't, I--" Robert realized he was raising his voice and quickly returned to a mumble. "I just..."

With an impatient sigh, he turned and grabbed Charles' hands, looking him firmly in the eye. "Do you ever regret...well...any of this?"

Charles stared at him incredulously. "A-Any of what?" He asked cautiously, scared as to where this was going. 

"Well..." Fitzroy continued hesitantly. " _Me_ , I suppose."

" _I_ beg your _pardon_??" Charles cried out, taken aback at the mere idea. 

"It's just... I... Wh-What I mean is, I--" Fitzroy cut himself off, growling in frustration. "Forgive me, I'm no good at explaining these matters."

After puffing out his cheeks in brief frustration, Fitzroy felt calm enough to continue. 

"What I'm saying is... I just feel, as though, perhaps you deserved...well, _better_ ," he admitted eyes lowering and looking away as Charles stared at him. "I-I'm afraid I just don't meet the expectations of the partner you deserve. I know I'm quite...er, _restricted_ in regards to my emotions, and I find it difficult to accept when others disagree with me. I have quite a deplorable temper, a-as you've clearly seen, which-which leads me to believe that perhaps I...well, I may have wronged you too much for me to be..." His voice went quieter as he could feel fresh tears prick at his eyes. "Worthy...of your love. Does-Does that not make sense?" 

His breath hitched as he was pulled into an embrace, Charles' arms wrapped gently around his neck. Fitzroy felt his breath shudder as he slowly, hesitantly wrapped his arms around Charles, as if afraid he might break him. 

"Oh, Robert," Charles whispered softly, running his fingers through Fitzroy's hair. "You're such a fascinatingly intelligent man. I thought you'd know by now just how much you deserve."

Fitzroy stared at him, highly confused as Charles played with a few loose curls towards the back of his head. "You're so incredibly brilliant, a-and caring. Even if you don't realize it, you're always looking out for the good of others, and you're always trying so hard to make people happy! You don't understand just how much you deserve," he chuckled, eyes watering as he sat back and cupped Fitzroy'e face in his hands. "But you're such, _such_ a good man, and I _love_ you for it."

He watched Fitzroy bite his lip, whether to hold back tears or out of doubt he didn't know, but he assured him with another, "I. _Love_ you for it. You understand?" 

Fitzroy gave a small nod, silent and warm tears gently flipping from his eyes as he leaned into Charles' touch, resting one of his own hands on Charles'. With a weak but comforted grin, he pulled Charles into a tight embrace as they both flopped into the hammock side by side, tired sighs escaping from both. Though Charles was usually the one being held, he decided that this time, it was necessary for the love of his life to be the one held tight. Scooting up a little in the hammock, he gestured for Fitzroy to rest his head on his chest, to which Fitzroy had no objection. 

He laid his head down, listening to Charles' steady heartbeat. He wrapped his arms tight around the smaller man's waist, as if he were one of those stuffed bears made for children. Fitzroy heard a small shudder escape his lips, which formed into a warm smile as he closed his eyes and felt Charles running his fingers through his hair. Charles gave a smile in return as he caressed Fitzroy's cheek with his free hand, kissing his forehead. 

"Did you want anything else, darling?" Charles whispered in case Fitzroy had already fallen asleep. 

"No," Fitzroy was quick to mumble back, pulling Charles closer. "Just stay here, will you, Philosopher?"

Charles gave a small chuckle, smiling sweetly down at the man he held so dearly. "Alright, then," he promised, kissing him once more. "Just until you let go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG TO WRITE THIS AND I'M SORRY!!! 💖💖💖 BUT I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED 💕💕💕✨✨
> 
> ALSO YOU HAVE TO GO CHECK OUT THE PHILOSOFFEE COMIC MADE BY AMIZ_06 ON INSTAGRAM PLS IT'S AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL, INCREDIBLE


End file.
